~*~ Ups and Downs ~*~
by j0yalici0us
Summary: Hey guys... sorry for not updating in like forever... and that chapter mix up... but i think it make sence now... Ok./.. yea i have issues with posting things so i just posted the whole story... it is the last chapter and it is titled WHOLE STORY!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Name-Joy   
Spoilers- The Internet does wonders for Rory's life!   
Rating- R  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. It is all the Wb's blah blah blah...   
  
This is a REALLY long story. About 80 pages. I just started and never wanted to stop. I tried to keep it new and not just drag it on. I hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
=) [I have three things to say before anyone reads this;   
1. I'm sorry. I suck at spelling and grammar. But I love to write Fan Fictions. So I  
try my best. ]  
  
2. I write Fan Fictions from the idea's I get. I know A LOT of writers, including me,  
Who have gotten Feedback saying it is not like the show. That's the point in some cases. We are writing something new. Something not likes the show.  
  
3. I don't care if this is 'characteristic' or not! I write the people to fit the parts in MY STORY!   
  
If you don't have a problem with any of this, Read and Enjoy! If you do don't...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
2:00 A.M.   
  
Tristan was up. He couldn't sleep, as usual. His parents were fighting, yet again. He decided to go into a chat room.   
  
"Hmmmm. This one looks good." He went in to the chat called, My Parents suck.   
  
Tristan had two screen names; HotDude3466 and the one that really  
described him, MisUnderStood645. He only got e-mail from girls at  
HotDude3466. But on MissUnderStood645 he got e-mail from pen pals and  
such. He was on MisUnderStood645 now.   
  
  
Princess47: Hi Misunderstood   
  
MisUnderStood645: Hey, What's up every one?   
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Nothing, I have to go to my parent's house tomorrow for dinner. And  
listen to how HORRIBLE my life is!   
  
JHK103: That sucks. All I get is an hour phone call every night!   
  
MisUnderStood645: Hey both of you have it easy, I have to live with them!   
  
Tristan talked in the room for 30 more min He decided to IM CoffeeCrzy16.   
  
  
MisUnderStood645: Hey   
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Hi   
  
MisUnderStood645: So, your parents suck that much?   
  
CoffeeCrzy16: More then you can know!   
  
MisUnderStood645: I think mine our worse.   
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Not possible!   
  
MisUnderStood645: I think it is, oh, there goes the vase. They are not only fighting  
she has started to throw things.   
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Fun   
  
MisUnderStood645: Yeah, I just wish they would be normal.   
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Not possible!  
  
MisUnderStood645: In my little world it is.  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Well in my little world coffee comes from the sink instead of water  
and parents live on a special island somewhere.   
  
MisUnderStood645: Can I live there?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: As soon as I find the directions we will both be there!  
  
MisUnderStood645: So you really do love coffee don't you?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Oh yeah.  
  
MisUnderStood645: I know a girl like that. She is perfect! She has these blue eyes  
that you just get lots in. Chestnut hair that perfect...  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: I take it you like this girl?  
  
MisUnderStood645: Um...yeah! But she has a boyfriend and thinks I am a jerk  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: And why does she think that?   
  
MisUnderStood645: Because I was. Her first day I called her, Mary.  
  
At this time Lorelai was thinking, doesn't some kid call Rory that?   
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Oh, Yeah I remember that joke. They used it when I went to school.  
  
Well, What's this girls name?  
  
MisUnderStood645: Well, Her real name is Lorelai.   
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Wait, what?  
  
MisUnderStood645: Lorelai  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: That's my name.....  
  
MisUnderStood645: Um.... Where do you live?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: about 30 min away from Hartford.  
  
MisUnderStood645: Oh, wow, I have to go!  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: WAIT!  
  
MisUnderStood645: Yes?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Can we meet?  
  
MisUnderStood645: Um...  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Trust me, I'm not a killer or anything.  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: Maybe later.  
  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Why?  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: I cant. I have to go.  
  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: TRISTAN!  
  
  
'Oh God' He said to him self  
  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: You're her mother aren't you?  
  
  
CoffeeCzry16: Last name, Gilmore?  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: Please don't say anything...  
  
  
CoffeeCzry16: I wish I knew from the beginning.   
  
  
MisUnderStood645: So do I!  
  
  
CoffeeCzry16: I wont say anything.  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: Thank you. Can we still talk though? You seem to  
understand me.  
  
  
CoffeeCzry16: Yeah.  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: Bye Lorelai  
  
  
CoffeeCzry16: Bye Tristan.  
  
  
Rory had walked out in to the kitchen and saw the 1st line of the Convo.   
  
  
"Who was that?" She was half asleep  
  
  
"No, one honey."  
  
  
"Mom, I saw the name Tristan."  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Um...Got to Go!" She ran up stairs.  
  
"DON'T THINK WE WONT TALK ABOUT HIS IN THE MORNING!"  
  
She went back to bed.  
  
~*~ Tristan's House ~*~  
  
He waked around his room.   
  
"Oh God, what if she says what I told Her! What am I going to do! Rory will hate me  
even more! But then again, I didn't say anything bad about her...."   
  
He thought about all the ways Rory could react. But he finally went to sleep. The  
next day was Friday. Tristan didn't feel good for obvious reasons. He got his parents  
to let him go to school late, and say he was at the doctors.  
  
!*! Gilmore House~*~  
  
Rory woke up.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!"  
  
"What What what!"   
  
"Who was this Tristan guy?"  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"I promised!"  
  
"Fine, but I have to catch my bus."  
  
"By honey."  
  
She grabbed her laptop and went to the bus. She saw Dean setting there.  
  
"Rory, we need to talk." He sat up  
  
"What about?"  
  
TBC  



	2. I can't believe you!

Recap~  
  
!*! Gilmore House~*~  
  
Rory woke up.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!"  
  
"What What what!"   
  
"Who was this Tristan guy?"  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"I promised!"  
  
"Fine, but I have to catch my bus."  
  
"By honey."  
  
She grabbed her laptop and went to the bus. She saw Dean setting there.  
  
"Rory, we need to talk." He sat up  
  
"What about?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~part 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I think we need to go to the beach soon."  
  
"O.K., Cool."  
  
"I got to go." She kissed him and got on the bus  
  
She was typing on her laptop all the way to Chilton. She saw that her mom saved  
her password and she could sign on it.   
  
"I'll have to do it at school."  
  
The day went by quick. She sat in the library. They had newest everything. She  
plugged in her computer. She signed on Lorelai's screen name.   
  
"Maybe I could see who she was talking to you."  
  
She looked at her history trail.   
  
Chat: My Parents Suck  
  
"Wow, not a big surprise." She went in.  
  
JHK103: Hey CoffeeCzry, back again?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Yeah, Do you know if there was a Tristan in this room last night?  
  
JHK103: Yeah, you guys only talked for like 30 min.   
  
CoffeeCrzy16: what was his SN again?  
  
JHK103: I think MisUnderStood645  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Thanks  
  
She left the chat room.  
  
  
"Hmmm..." She tried to get the profile for MisUnderStood645.  
  
It came up as;  
  
Name: Who cares, it's not who I really am any way.  
Location: Earth  
Sex: Male  
Hobbies: Chatting, Reading, putting my foot in my mouth  
Marital Status: Wishing  
Quote: People push you to be a different you. Don't let them. Push yourself to be  
the best YOU, you can be. If you don't you'll regret it, trust me I know.  
Advice: Don't let love go. Fight for it.  
  
"Wow, this can't be Tristan. He loves his life." She thought to her self. She saw  
Tristan coming into the room. She quickly turned around. He saw the name on the  
profile she was looking at.  
  
"ARG!!" He walked over and plugged in his laptop across the room. He went to look  
up Rory's screen name. All he had to put in was Rory and Stars Hallow. It came up,  
BlueEyes54. He looked at her profile.  
  
Name: Rory  
Location: Stars Hallow  
Sex: Female  
Hobbies: Reading  
Marital Status: Taken by Dean 3  
  
*::* This made Tristan want to puck*::*  
  
Quote: Coffee Please  
Advice: Always have a book with you. Even if you don't read you can hit killer like  
people with it!  
  
This made Tristan laugh. Rory herd him and looked up. She saw his smile.  
  
Wow, that's one nice smile.... Rory thought  
  
He wanted to e-mail her SO bad.   
  
Could things really get any shit-y-er? Tristan decided to e-mail her.  
  
So he did.  
  
Rory,  
I'm Sorry for being a jackass. As you could probley see I don't have girls who  
are JUST friends. I don't know how to act. The guys I hang out with are, well,  
Special to say the least. I want us to not hate one another. I wish we could be more  
But I know you love dean now. And I will leave you alone. But if you want us to be  
Friends just say the word.  
Tristan  
  
Sent. He saw the words on the screen and held his breath. Rory was reading  
MisUnderStoods645 profile over and over when she heard "You've got mail"  
  
It was from MisUnderStood645.  
  
Holy Shit!  
  
She opened it.   
  
Oh my God. He got up and left. Not even looking her way. She saw him.  
  
I want to stop him, should I?   
  
The bell rang and they had to get to class. Rory sat behind Tristan in class, so it was  
going to be weird.  
  
The day went by, Rory tried to start a convo with him like 10 times but always  
stopped her self. She decided to just write him an e-mail. Tonight was Friday so her  
mom was just gong to pick her up from Chilton at 6:00. Rory went to the Library  
again. Plugged in and started to write.  
  
Tristan,  
Hey, I was surprised to find out you and my mom had talked. (Justin case  
you were wondering, she didn't tell me, I found out on me own.) Anyway, I would  
like for us to be friends. I really mean it. E-mail me back. We talk better when are  
not REALLY talking! =)  
Rory  
  
He went online when he got home.   
  
"You've got mail."  
  
He read it.   
  
Sweet!  
  
The next few weeks Rory and Tristan didn't talk much in real life, but they would e-mail  
each other and IM'ed every night.. It was fun for both of them. But as things were getting better for Rory and Tristan things got worse with Dean and Rory. They had a study date at the library.  
  
Dean walked in to see Rory on her computer, AGAIN!  
  
She is Always on that Damn thing lately!   
  
He walked up and kissed her. Not the same, it wasn't gentle or even leading up to  
something. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Not that they hadn't kissed like that  
before just not that quick, or that one sided.   
  
"Hey, I got to get some books, you can play on line if you want." She left.  
  
He sat down. He was looking at sports news when he heard "You've got mail" He  
looked.  
  
From: MisUnderStood645  
Subject: Yeah, I agree Rory.  
  
He didn't want to invade her privacy, but he couldn't stop him self. He opened the e-mail.  
  
TBC  
  



	3. A fresh Start

Recap  
  
He walked up and kissed her. Not the same, it wasn't gentle or even leading up to  
something. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Not that they hadn't kissed like that  
before just not that quick, or that one sided.   
  
"Hey, I got to get some books, you can play on line if you want." She left.  
  
He sat down. He was looking at sports news when he heard "You've got mail" He  
looked.  
  
From: MisUnderStood645  
Subject: Yeah, I agree Rory.  
  
He didn't want to invade her privacy, but he couldn't stop him self. He opened the e-mail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~part 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Ror,  
Yeah, I agree completely. Men do suck most of the time. Remember the  
time... Well, NM you weren't there I'm glad. Lets just say in involved lipstick, a dress,  
and me. LoL. It was good talking last night, 4 hours, wow, we talked A LOT! I g2g  
TTYL   
  
Love,  
Tristan  
  
Who the hell, and what the hell is going on! He looked at her old mail. It was all  
from MisUnderStood645. Then he checked her sent mail all to MisUnderStood645.  
  
THIS IS CRAP!   
  
Rory walked back.  
  
"What this all about!?!?" He asked  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Just seeing who you have been talking to. And it is Tristan."  
  
"You went through my mail!"  
  
"I think I had a right to know!"  
  
"I think you are insane and jealous! And you had NO right what so ever to read or go  
though any  
of my mail!"  
  
"RORY! You haven't said I love you since that day at Chilton. Do you love me?"  
  
"Right now, No!"  
  
"Then what does that mean? You love him now!?!?!"  
  
"God, This means we are over! And yes right now I love him a hell of allot more then  
you! I can't take it any more!"  
  
"Fine!" He left. Rory sat down and read her e-mail. She e-mailed Tristan back.  
  
Tristan,  
  
Hey, you want to get a cup of coffee kind of having a bad bad bad day!  
  
Rory  
P.S. I want to hear all about the lipstick, you, and a dress! =)  
  
  
  
She waited for 3 min. "you've got mail."  
  
Rory,  
Yeah, I'll come get you. Where are you?   
  
She wrote him the directions and waited on the steps. He pulled up about 30 min  
later. Dean had been thinking and wanted to talk to her, he walked back to the  
Library and saw her get in his car.  
  
He just got really pissed and left with out being seen.  
  
~*~ Tristan's Car~*~  
  
"So what wrong?" He asked Her. Rory's head was against the window and she didn't  
look very happy!  
  
"Dean's what's wrong. He is so... Aghhhh." She made the gesture with her hands  
when she made that noise.  
  
"Break up or just fight?"  
  
"Break up, I just can't take it any more! He is always so jealous or every guy who  
even talks to me. He picked me up from school and I was talking to William Hagen  
and he got jealous."  
  
"JEALOUS OF HAGEN?!" He laughed. "You ex-boy is a stoner!"  
  
"Yeah I know. He got out of the car, and was all like 'who's this?'"  
  
"Wow, that's screwed up!"  
  
They pulled up at a cute little coffee house.  
  
"Hey you go. The medicine for a Gilmore." He said. He walked over and opened her  
door.  
  
"Thanks." They walked in and each got a cup of coffee. The two sat down at a table  
in a window.  
  
"So what did Dean do to day that was the end of the line?"  
  
"Well, He was looking at news on my computer and I got my e-mail from you. He  
opened it and then read it. He got mad and went though all my past mail!"  
  
"And why did he do this?"  
  
"Because he is jealous."  
  
"Hey, Rory, I sorry if this is my fault...."  
  
"No, it would have happened soon any way. I could tell."  
  
"I'm still sorry."   
  
"That's really sweet of you. I know how much you hated him...."  
  
"Yeah, well, I think you should be with a guy who under stands you better." He  
looked into her eyes.  
  
Wow, those are nice...I wonder...   
  
She got lost in them and looked a little dumb founded. She snapped her self out of  
it.  
  
"Ugh, OK, I want to hear about this thing with you, a dress, and lipstick!" They both  
laughed.  
  
They talked until the store closed.  
  
"Wow, It's 10:00," He said  
  
"Wow, I think we broke our record of 4 hours of talking. That was like 7." She said.  
  
They were just getting up to leave. Tristan pulled out his wallet to pay.  
  
"No, It's on the house. It is so nice to see two people in love like you two." The  
older waitress smiled at them.  
  
"Um. Thanks ma`am."  
  
They walked out. And as soon as they turned the corner started to laugh. Rory liked  
this. It felt right.  
  
"Hey you should get home." He said trying to catch his breath.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Rory...?"  
  
I want to do this... She thought  
  
"Rory are you ok?" He walked to her....  



	4. Your Wish

Recap~  
  
They walked out. And as soon as they turned the corner started to laugh. Rory liked  
this. It felt right.  
  
"Hey you should get home." He said trying to catch his breath.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Rory...?"  
  
I want to do this... She thought  
  
"Rory are you ok?" He walked to her....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~part 4~~~~~~~~~~~  
She leaned in. "Perfect." And kissed him. It was full of passion and lust. He wanted her.  
But didn't dare make a move. She rubbed his back and ran her hands throw his hair. He  
put his hands on her face. And when  
their lips were touching no more his hands where still there.  
  
"Wow." She said. He just smiled. The two walked to the car holding hands.  
  
~*~CAR~*~  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"About what?" She asked  
  
"Was this our first date or do we still need to have it?"  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"So...."  
  
"I think this was a pre-date."  
  
"OK."  
  
They drove a little.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to ask me out?" She asked  
  
"No, not yet. I don't want you to know when."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
They pulled up at Rory's house.  
  
"Well, I'll see you Monday....or maybe before."  
  
"Call me...." She kissed him and left.  
  
The whole way home he was just in amazement. He still could feel her soft lips on his. He licked them  
  
Mmmmm She had, had flavored lip-gloss on. Like....Cherries  
  
~*~Rory's house~*~  
  
"Mom?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"MOM?"  
  
Still no answer. She walked into the kitchen. She found a note from Lorelai.  
  
Rory-  
Had to work late at the Inn. Wont be home tonight at all. Pizza money on table.   
Love you,  
Mom  
  
O.K., It's a little late....But, who cares! She ordered it  
  
The night came and left. The two both dreamed of each other.   
  
~*~Sunday~*~  
:RING::  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Who else...Rory do you want to go out with me on Friday?"  
  
"Hmm......sure why not."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You know I can't wait to see you." He said  
  
'Me too. I wish you were here right now."  
  
"You're wish is my command."  
  
"DING DONG::  
  
She ran to the door and threw it open.  
  
"You're great!" He hugged and kissed him.  
  
"I'm here to grant you every wish."  
  
She smiled again.  
  
Wow, I don't remember the last time I was this happy. She thought.  
  
This is the happiest I have ever been in my life. He thought.  
  
Dean walker by and stood there, just watching them. His face was blank. Rory saw him,  
the look in her face....like nothing she has ever seen before. He legs gave out from under  
her. Tristan held her up. He carried her over to the swing.  
  
"Rory!" He shook her gently. Tristan looked up and saw Dean, just standing and  
watching.   
  
"Tristan?"  
  
He got up. "Yeah, I'll be right back...." He walked to Dean  
  



	5. Stay there.

Recap~  
  
Dean walker by and stood there, just watching them. His face was blank. Rory saw him,  
the look in her face....like nothing she has ever seen before. He legs gave out from under  
her. Tristan held her up. He carried her over to the swing.  
  
"Rory!" He shook her gently. Tristan looked up and saw Dean, just standing and  
watching.   
  
"Tristan?"  
  
He got up. "Yeah, I'll be right back...." He walked to Dean  
~~~~~~~~~part 5~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey asshole, what the hell do you want!?!?" Tristan asked  
  
Dean just looked at him.  
  
"CAN I HELP YOU!" He asked again  
  
"It's not you who can help me."  
  
"Well, I'm the only one who you is talking to you. So how 'bout this. You tell me what the hell you want. Because I will NOT let you go near here." Tristan eyes were full of hate.  
  
"It's not you who can help me...." He started to walk to Rory.  
  
"I swear to God. If you walk one more inch....." Tristan was 3 inch from his face..  
  
Dean looked closer. "I think that was a foot...."  
  
::PUNCH!::  
  
Dean fell. But got right back up and punched Tristan. Tristan of course being of the  
strong, punched back. The continued to beat up on each other until Rory finally was back  
to her self and saw them.  
  
"DEAN! Get off of him!" She ran down to the fight. Tristan saw her running and turned  
his head. Dean used this to punch him square in the jaw.  
  
"Shit!" He punched back. Rory Ran and tried to break it up. Dean wasn't the best fighter  
there was so he accidentally hit Rory. She fell to the ground. Tristan GOT REALLY mad  
and just gave him on big punch in his face and he was knocked out.  
  
"Rory!" He ran and put her head in his lap.  
  
"Wow, how the hell do guys it hit each other all the time. It hurts like a bitch!"  
  
  
He laughed and brought her inside. They just left Dean out there. He was alive and  
everything though. Tristan took a dishtowel and put some ice in it. He hit her in the eye.  
  
"Oh Wow, You're going to have a black eye..." He told her  
  
"That sucks....COLD COLD COLD!" HE put the ice on her face.  
  
"Yeah that's the point." He smiled and put it back on. "How about you go and lay down  
on the couch or a bed or somewhere."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that's what you want!"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Fine! But nothing fresh!" They walked into Rory's room and she lie down. Just get some rest.  
  
"Fresh? You sound like my grandmother!"  
  
"I don't want to leave you here alone."  
  
"That's OK. I'm used to it." He kissed her and sat at her desk.  
  
Rory watched him start to read one of her many books and fell asleep. He got up and got  
a glass of water.   
  
"Maybe I should check to see if I killed the asshole?" He looked out the window and he  
was gone.  
  
Tristan decided to go online. He got on and deleted HotDude3466. He didn't need it  
anymore. He had Rory. She was the only person who knew his screen name and knew  
him (in person). And he was happy with that. Some of his friends e-mail him on another  
one but he rarely checked it. He was on.  
  
"You've Got Mail" He opened his mail  
  
Nothing big, just some chain letters some pan pales. He wrote back.  
  
"Hmm....."  
  
He looked over and saw her address book.   
  
"Lane....Lane....Lane....." Finally he found her number. He picked up his cell phone and  
called  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi this is Tristan Du Gray Is Lane there?"  
  
"Tristan!?!?"  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"Yea, Umm.... why are you calling?"  
  
"Well, I just knew you and Rory were best friends and I was wounding if you knew her  
favorite dinner and flower?"  
  
"Are you two tougher now?"  
  
"Yeah, Do you know them?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She yelled. He held the phone away from his ear. "Oh I'm sorry. Um....I  
think she likes yellow Roses and dinner.....fettuccine. WITH CHICKEN." She  
added  
  
"Thanks Lane."  
  
"No problem."  
  
::Click::  
  
He left Rory a note on her computer and left. He went into town.  
  
  
..Roses..... Then he saw some yellow Roses.   
  
"HI, can I have 3 dozen yellow roses?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You don't by any chance know where I could get some fettuccine?"  
  
"Not in this town, but about 10 miles down that street there is the best Italian restaurant."  
  
"Thank you! Keep the change."  
  
He drove and picked some up. And drove back. Rory was just waking up. She looked  
over at the computer.  
  
Rory-  
I'll be back. Don't leave that bedroom! I have a surprise for you.  
  
  
  
She smiled.   
  
Wow, This really hurts! She looked in the mirror.   
  
Wow, that's attractive! She had a big black and blue mark around the eye.  
  
Note to self- If boys are fighting, throw rocks, sticks, or anything else. Just don't get to  
close.  
  
She heard Tristan's car pull up.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Rory STAY THERE!" He yelled back  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just give me 10 min!"  
  
"FINE!" She decided to change and put some make-up on.  
  
He took the rose petals from some and made a path from Rory's door to the living room,  
He had candles, and in the middle of the table 1 dozen roses.   
  
"OK!" She walked out.   
  
"Oh My god..."  



	6. Is that Rory Gilmore?

Recap~  
  
She heard Tristan's car pull up.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Rory STAY THERE!" He yelled back  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just give me 10 min!"  
  
"FINE!" She decided to change and put some make-up on.  
  
He took the rose petals from some and made a path from Rory's door to the living room,  
He had candles, and in the middle of the table 1 dozen roses.   
  
"OK!" She walked out.   
  
"Oh My god..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~part 6~~~~~~~~~~  
The room was dark but lit softly with candles. She saw the Rose  
petals.  
  
Yellow! She thought  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"Follow the yellow rose road!" He laughed  
  
She did she, "Wow, that was lame!"  
  
"I know!" She walked in and saw him setting there with her favorite dinner and MORE  
yellow roses.  
  
"Oh wow!"  
  
"You like?"  
  
She walked over and kissed him, "I like!"  
  
He pulled her closer and kissed her. " I LIKE!" they laughed.  
  
"Lets eat!"  
  
"Wow, you are amazing!"  
  
"Only because you are!"  
  
The two talked and eat for 2 hours.  
  
"You want to watch a movie? Mom and I rented them last night but never had a chance  
to watch them."  
  
"Sure, what do you got?"  
  
"Scream 3. I haven't seen it yet."  
  
"I love those movies!" They popped it in the video player and sat on the couch. The two  
laid on there sides, Tristan on the inside and Rory's parallel with him. She leaned on his  
chest. He put his arm around her. Rory would jump once in a while and that is when he  
would strengthen is hold on her. The movie ended.  
  
"Wow, it got late. I should get going."  
  
"Please don't!" She grabbed his hand.  
  
"I HAVE to!" He kissed her lips and when he let go she was left wanting more.... wanting  
him.  
  
Rory was left in a daze of Yellow Roses.  
  
WOW! She seemed to float to her room and went to sleep. Lorelai came home that  
night.   
  
~*~ Rory's room~*~  
  
Tristan was on top of her rubbing her body with his hands. His lips had been on every part of her body. She was kissing his collarbone. The two were naked and he came inside her, she let out a moan. She did nothing but say his name and as she reached her end she felt everything inside her tighten then release. She said his name one last time.  
  
"Rory?" What in the world? She looked around. Walked into Rory's room and Woke  
her up.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
She walked in her room.  
  
"Tristan...." She said   
  
Lorelai walked him and saw her daughter laying there, with a big smiled on her face.  
Asleep.   
  
Wow, she must be having a nice dream...  
  
Rory woke up.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hey honey, I just want to know why there is a garden where I used to make the happy  
life giving coffee?"  
  
Rory smiled almost a guilty smile though. "Tristan..."  
  
"Tristan.....Oh is a gardener! I got it!"  
  
"No mom, He was SO sweet!" She turned around  
  
"RORY YOUR EYE!"  
  
"Oh that? It's nothing." She was still in a daze from the night and the dream.  
  
"Well, lets go to the garden and you can tell me all about this nothing."  
  
The two stayed up all night and talked. Rory was so happy. And Lorelai was happy for  
her.  
  
~*~Sunday~*~  
  
There was a Chilton art fair today. And all students had to help.   
  
::Ring Ring::  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai picked up  
  
"HI, This is Tristan Du Gray, Is Rory there?"  
  
"Yeah sure. RORY THE GARDENER IS ON THE PHONE!!"  
  
Tristan got a confused look on his face.  
  
"Hey!" Rory picked up  
  
"Gardener?"  
  
"Don't ask!"  
  
"Do you need a ride to the art thing today?"  
  
"Um...If you don't mind."  
  
"Trust me I want to. I'm on my way."  
  
::CLICK::  
  
"Mom, I don't need to car Tristan is coming to get me!"  
  
"OK, sweetie!"  
  
Tristan came and picked her up like he had said. The two kissed hello and walked to the  
car. In the car he touched her shoulder and it gave Rory a flash to her dream. She just let  
out a deep breath.  
  
I want him SO much!  
  
"Everything OK?"  
  
"Perfect! So what are we going to be doing on Friday?" She asked  
  
"You'll have to see."  
  
"Come on please!"  
  
"Nope nope!"  
  
"Maybe I'll kiss it out of you!" She leaned in and kissed him. "Now will you  
tell me?" She smiled  
  
"If I saw no, and it means you keep doing that, then it's a Hell No!" They laughed and  
pulled up into the Chilton Parking lot. There were people everywhere. Rory and Tristan  
got out. And walked in, Tristan put his arm around her. This would be the first time  
Chilton people would see Tristan and Rory as a couple.  
  
"Lets go!" Rory walked with him.  
  
The two walked in looking straight ahead. They knew people were talking, they could  
hear them. But no matter the looked ahead or at each other.  



	7. Whats my Faviort Color?

Recap~  
  
"If I saw no, and it means you keep doing that, then it's a Hell No!" They laughed and  
pulled up into the Chilton Parking lot. There were people everywhere. Rory and Tristan  
got out. And walked in, Tristan put his arm around her. This would be the first time  
Chilton people would see Tristan and Rory as a couple.  
  
"Lets go!" Rory walked with him.  
  
The two walked in looking straight ahead. They knew people were talking, they could  
hear them. But no matter the looked ahead or at each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~part 7~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"O My God that's Rory Gilmore!"  
  
"Is she with Tristan now!  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Who is that girl?"  
  
"Hey dude, look at Du Gray's new chick!"  
  
"Wow, She's hot!"  
  
  
The two herd all these things and many more. But they just made them laugh. They  
reached their table. Two students had to watch a table. Tristan and Jordan were going to  
work, but he kicked him out. So Jordan is working with Paris now. The day came and  
went. Paris wasn't sure what everyone was talking about because Louise and Madeline  
weren't there. So no one else talked to her. Then on her way out she saw it. Tristan and  
Rory were standing by his car kissing!  
  
OM MY GOD!  
  
Then the two got in and drove away. Leaving her Alone. She just stood there, in shock  
and sadness.   
  
How could she do this!  
  
Paris drove home with tears in her eyes. She ran up to her room and locked the door. Her mom wouldn't be home or be so passed out some drinking it didn't matter what she did.  
  
"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS!!!" She yelled.  
  
  
~*~Gilmore home~*~  
  
Rory and Tristan were on the swing, on the porch. The were, oh course, kissing. Tristan and Rory both felt different. In a good way though. Rory just knew it had to e real.  
  
Mom, told me how she feels every time she falls in love. This is it times 1000! She thought  
  
This girl is perfect! He was thinking too. Should I say it?  
  
Through the kisses, "I love you so much!" He said  
  
Rory stopped and looked at him. His face was full of fear. Fear she wouldn't say it back. Or run. She felt his hands become wet from sweat. She just smiled and saw his face turn to normal. She kissed him.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
The two continued in the make-out session.  
  
o*o*o*o*o*o* Paris and Rory worked things out. Paris even started to date Jordan. Tristan and Rory have been dating for 2 years. It was there senior year. They were very much in love.*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*  
  
"Hey Paris"  
  
"Hey" Tristan and Rory passed Paris and Jordan in the hall.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Paris asked  
  
"How you guys doing." Jordan asked  
  
"Great!" Rory said  
  
"Same old shit." Tristan added. The four sat and talked. It was there senior year. This meant home prom. Tristan Of course is going to be Prom King and Rory queen. Paris and Jordan would be next choice if the unlikely thing of them breaking up happened.  
  
"Hey Paris, Do you have a prom dress yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I have to go tonight to the mall. Want to come with me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey wear my favorite color." Tristan said.  
  
Rory lifted one eyebrow.  
  
"I just want to see if you know..." He smiled  
  
"Well, I guess we will have to wait till Prom to see if I do!" She tickled him. He laughed. They all did. There lives were perfect.   
  
Rory and Paris went to the mall.  
  
"So what is Tristan's favorite color?" She asked  
  
"I have no idea!" She answered. Taking out her cell she called Mike.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
'Mike?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"It's Rory. Do you know Tristan's favorite color?" She asked  
  
"On a dress on you, cars, or panties?" He was serious.  
  
"Umm.... I guess all but the cars."  
  
"I think orange on you and pink under the orange."  
  
"Thanks. I think..."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"O, and don't say anything about this to Tristan!"  
  
"No, problem. Bye Rory."  
  
::BEEP::  
  
"Well?" Paris was interested.  
  
"Orange for a dress and pink for panties....."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't know what guys talk about!"  
  
The girl laughed and continued to look for a dress. Rory found a beautiful orange dress. Paris bought a light blue one. They had bought matching everything. The girls were set.  
  
"Hey Paris I need to make one more stop."  
  
"Ok, where?"  
  
Rory turned into Victoria Secrets. Paris and her both laughed.  
  
"Excess me..." Rory asked  
  
"Yes, Ma`am. Can I help you?"  
  
"Do you have anything in pink?"  
  
"Yes, all over in the corner." She pointed to a whole bunch of stuff.  
  
Paris and Her looked around.  
  
"Oh Rory I found the perfect pair!" She held up a pair of metallic crotches panties.  
  
"RIGHT....." She laughed. She bought a new lace bra and matching panties.   
  
"I bet Tristan will loves them!" Paris said. The girls were done and Rory drove Paris home in her Honda CR-V. Lorelai finally let Emily buy her a car.  
  
"Bye Rory, Thanks!" She yelled  
  
"No problem!" She drove away.  
  
~*~*~*~The two spent the week planning how to do their hair and such. The guys got limos and...Well...that's it. They both had Tuxes. ~*~*~*~  
  
  
It's 3 days till prom. Every guy in that school was the same, but the girls....Wow! They were all wired!  
  
Some guy sat at a table talking at lunch.  
  
"I think we have entered a new world." Dan said  
  
"I think they are all on crack!" Andrew added  
  
The all laughed. All but Tristan.  
  
"Yo, man what's wrong?" John asked  
  
"Nothing guys" He looked at the table  
  
"Come on dude...." John asked again  
  
"Well, you all remember Jacquelyn?"  
  
"Of the easy girl two summers ago?" Mike remembered VERY WELL.   
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She called."  



	8. She's Back

Recap~  
  
  
"Yo, man what's wrong?" John asked  
  
"Nothing guys" He looked at the table  
  
"Come on dude...." John asked again  
  
"Well, you all remember Jacquelyn?"  
  
"Of the easy girl two summers ago?" Mike remembered VERY WELL.   
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She called."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~part 8~~~~~~~~~~  
"YOU?"  
  
"Yeah. She is coming to Chilton this week. She is going to be a senior next year. She thinks I want her. But oh god, if Rory would EVER find out!"  
  
All the guys nodded their heads in agreement. "She would have your balls on a stick!" Andrew said, trying to ease the mood. They laughed some but still.... Something wasn't right. They were talking when she walked up behind them.   
  
"Hey boys." She said softly. Like a phone sex operator. They all looked up.   
  
"Jac..." They were all in shock she was here. They had all had her, but didn't even know her last name.  
  
"Miss me much?" She sat down.  
  
"Um... Uhh...." They all looked at each other.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes. What about you Tristan?" She garbed his package threw his pants.   
  
"Ohh...I have to go." He stood up and left.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him..."  
  
They guys weren't sure if they should say anything.  
  
"He's taken Jac." Jordan said  
  
"TAKEN!?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, they have been together for 2 years." Anthony said.  
  
She got a 'She Devil' smile on her face. "What her name?"  
  
"Rory....Gilmore....." Jordan had a bad feeling. She got up and left.  
  
Rory Gilmore, move over. That man is the best sex I've ever had. I'm not giving that or the money up! She thought. She walked down the hall to see Tristan with his new little girl friend.  
  
This must be her...  
  
Rory was late, She left leaving Tristan there. He began to walk away when he saw her.  
  
"Jac. Look I have a Girl Frie..."  
  
"I don't care. I want your sex. Not you love!" She pushed him into an empty classroom. She began to kiss and rub him. He didn't respond at all. He pushed her off.  
  
"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! I LOVE HER!" He yelled  
  
"I DONT CARE!" She matched his yelling.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Students were walking into the room. Tristan just left her standing there.  
  
She was mad.  
  
SHIT! Well, if he won't cheat. I will make it so that he has no one to cheat on. She left the room.  
  
Tristan went to class. He couldn't help but be afraid Rory would find out.   
  
~*~ FLASH BACK~*~  
  
There was Anthony, John, Andrew, Mike, and Tristan. 5 guys on vacation and very drunk. They were at a small rave. More like a VERY out of control party. Some girls came up and started to grind against them. Jac. On Tristan. Things led to things and the next morning he woke up next to her.   
  
Tristan woke up, not knowing what happened or who with. He was a going to be a asshole about it so he left his number with a small note. He didn't just ditch her. It was a mistake. He had never told Rory. They were dating for 2 weeks only. The five guys all had girlfriends and all made a promise not to tell any of them what had happened. They had got lucky that week.  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Du Gray!"   
  
"What...Who... Present!"   
  
"Thank you. But we figured it out 35 min ago during attendance."  
  
"Oh...um....True?"  
  
The teacher laughed. "PAY attention Mr. Du Gray."  
  
The bell rang. Tristan was first out of there. He had to see Rory. Had to see her face. Kiss her. He ran to were her class was letting out. He hugged her, like he hadn't seen her in a year. He picked her up and swung her around and kissed her.  
  
"What was that for?" She said with a smile. It took all of Tristan just to pull off a smile right now. Rory saw this.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Wrong?.....Nothing....."  
  
"OK...."  
  
The two walked to the last class of the day. Tristan wouldn't leave Rory's side.   
  
"Are you sure your OK babe?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They went and sat down in there normal seats.  
  
:RING:   
  
"Class this is Jacquelyn Crunch. She is new here. Ms. Crunch you may go sit in any open seat."  
  
"That you sir."  
  
Jac. took the seat across from Tristan. She winked at him. Rory saw this.   
  
"Looks like you have a new friend!" She laughed and kissed him.  
  
The class went by but Tristan hadn't herd a word the teacher said. He was to worried the Jac. would tell Rory.   
  
::RING RING::  
  
Everyone was moving, getting ready to go. But Tristan just sat there.  
  
"Hey babe?" She shook his arm.  
  
"Oh sorry. I was just thinking"  
  
"Then your beautiful brain must hurt huh?" They laughed and walked out to the Parking lot.   
  
The two saw a girl by Tristan's car.  
  



	9. Wait....

Recap~  
  
::RING RING::  
  
Everyone was moving, getting ready to go. But Tristan just sat there.  
  
"Hey babe?" She shook his arm.  
  
"Oh sorry. I was just thinking"  
  
"Then your beautiful brain must hurt huh?" They laughed and walked out to the Parking lot.   
  
The two saw a girl by Tristan's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~`part 9~~~~~~~~~  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I don't know..." He did  
  
"Oh it's that new girl...."  
  
"Oh....."  
  
They walked over.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. This is my boyfriend Tristan Du Gray. Welcome to Chilton."  
  
"Thanks Rory, What was your name again?"  
  
He knew what she was up to. "Tristan, Tristan Du Gray."  
  
"Nice to meet you Tristan."  
  
"Um....Why are you at our cars?" Rory asked  
  
"Oh, I was looking to buy a new car and I like the CR-V's."  
  
"Oh, They are great! You should get one....."  
  
"Thanks...Well, I guess I'll see you guys around. Bye Rory" She turned and gave a sexy smile. "Tristan...."  
  
"BYE!" Rory said  
  
"yea...." Rory hit Tristan. "Bye...."  
  
Jac. was gone. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing I guess didn't feel like being friendly. It's been a long day."  
  
"OK.....Get some rest! I love you!"  
  
He hugged her. "God, I love you!"  
  
They two kissed and said good-bye. Rory's car pulled away first. Tristan was just starting his car. When he saw a note in his car.  
  
God Damn It!  
  
Tristan-  
You know who this is! I know your little girlfriend doesn't though. So if you want to keep it that way meet me at your my house at 10:00 tonight.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" He didn't care who herd him. One of which was Mike.  
  
"Hey man what's wrong?" He walked over to the car window.  
  
Tristan just handed the note.   
  
"Ouch, That sucks."  
  
"What the hell can I do!"  
  
"Well, You have 3 chooses. 1. Tell Rory it all."  
  
"No, not 2 days before prom!"  
  
"OK, 2. Do what the note says."  
  
"Hell NO! I want NOTHING to do with that girl!"  
  
"OK, Then 3. Just play um out. And if Rory does find out. Lie Lie Lie!"  
  
"Oh God help me!!!!"  
  
The guys talked some more and then Tristan went home. He got out of his car and walked to his front door.   
  
"Hey baby....."  
  
She scared him.  
  
"What the hell do you want!"  
  
"Well, I thought I told you. SEX! Plain and simple."  
  
"NO! GET YOU ASS OF MY PROPERTY!"  
  
"Well, wont Rory be said to her this."  
  
He knew her. He knew the way she thought.   
  
"OK, Fine!"  
  
He opened the door and the two went in. He brought her up to his room. The shocked look on her face ways all he needed to see. He knew what was up. He began to undress her. She stopped him.  



	10. A Perfect Night?

Recap~  
  
"What the hell do you want!"  
  
"Well, I thought I told you. SEX! Plain and simple."  
  
"NO! GET YOU ASS OF MY PROPERTY!"  
  
"Well, wont Rory be said to her this."  
  
He knew her. He knew the way she thought.   
  
"OK, Fine!"  
  
He opened the door and the two went in. He brought her up to his room. The shocked look on her face ways all he needed to see. He knew what was up. He began to undress her. She stopped him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~part10~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I like to do it my self...."  
  
"I don't think so. He pulled open her sweater to see what he had expected. A type recorder taped to the inside of it. He took it and took the type out.   
  
"NEVER AGAIN!" He crushed the tape in his hand.   
  
"NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE?"  
  
She ran out. I will get you one way or another.  
  
He just laid there. In fear, anger, and love angst.   
  
I love Rory too much to let anything come between us! God I wish I never had one drink that night. And what the hell is she talking about? I don't even remember having sex with her. And if I did, that's all it would be. SEX! But when Rory and I make love...It is so much more. I can't let any one or anything mess that up. What can I do?  
  
Tristan was so mad. mad at him self and at Jac. He was madder then any other time in his life. He started to cry. That was the only time he cried when he got really mad.  
  
The rest of the night he yelled and even talked to Rory on the phone. Not for long though. He couldn't talk to her, it was all a lie now. He knew he had to tell her.   
  
But not now. After prom. Rory has worked so hard to this. It HAS to be perfect! It was late he went to bed.  
  
  
It was Friday the night of the dance. The school was in complete chaos. Tristan hadn't seen Jac. since he found her at the house. He deserved a award for the acting job he was doing. It took EVERYTHING he had to act even somewhat normal.   
  
"Hey baby" Rory came up behind him.   
  
"Hey." He hugged her allot. She that she couldn't see the look in his eyes when he saw her. He Loved her so much. But he knew he had to hurt her to help them. It was prom night.   
  
I'll tell her tomorrow. I won't ruin this night for her!  
  
The day went by quick. Rory and Paris got ready at Paris's house. And Tristan and Jordan were at Tristan's house.  
  
"Hey man, how are things going with Jac.?"  
  
Tristan told him about her plain to tape him talking to her.  
  
"Wow, she is scary!"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm going to tell Rory. I have to....."  
  
"Dude, good luck!"  
  
"Thanks, I'm telling her tomorrow."  
  
The boy got ready and went to pick up Rory and Paris.  
  
~*~ Paris's House ~*~  
  
Rory walked out.  
  
"Wow, Rory!"  
  
"Wow, PARIS!"  
  
They two looked in the mirror at them sleeves.  
  
::DING DONG::  
  
"The boys are here!"  
  
They walked down the stairs and took their breath away.  
  
"So did I get your color right?"  
  
Tristan only laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You...You....Called John Mike didn't you?!?!"  
  
"Yeah...." She was confused  
  
"He....He...." He laughed " He is a moron! He doesn't know my favorite color! Well, not on you at least. Guy don't talk about that shit!" Jordan laughed too. Paris elbowed him.  
  
"Wait, so he only know your favorite color in....." She had a smile on her face.  
  
"Um.. I take it he told you what he knew?"  
  
"Well, you'll have to wait for after the dance to find out now wont we! So what is your favorite color on me?"  
  
"You are beautiful in them all!"  
  
"Ohh, Good answer!"  
  
The four walked out side.  
  
~*~ At the Dance ~*~  
  
"Wow. This boat is SO nice!"  
  
"Yeah. We all have rooms. Two and Two." The boys gave 'Woo Hoo' smiles. Paris and Rory just rolled their eyes. The walked on.   
  
I hope she is not here.  
  
The night was going great. Tristan hadn't seen Jac. Rory was happy, do that made him happy. But he saw her. She was in a corner watching him.  
  
God, Please help me! He thought.  
  
"Tristan I need to go the restroom." She kissed him and left. Paris followed. Tristan and Jordan went to get a drink and sat down. They didn't see Jac. follow the girls.   
  
~*~ Restroom ~*~  
  
"This night is so perfect!" Rory said fixing her hair.  
  
"Yup!" Paris agreed and redid her lips.  
  
"Rory Gilmore?" Jac. walked in.  
  
She spun around. "Yea?"  
  
"I think you need to know something...."  



	11. Will They Survive?

She spun around. "Yea?"  
  
"I think you need to know something...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know Tristan...."  
  
"o.....K...."  
  
"We knew each other 2 and 1/2 years ago. We had something. Well....more then something."  
  
"Tell me what the hell you are talking about!" Her face full of anger.  
  
"I screwed you boyfriend."  
  
"No!"  
  
"The summer of 2001"  
  
Rory thought. We were dating then.... she began to cry and ran out.  
  
"You are a decussating whore!" Paris threw her drink in her face and went to find Tristan.  
  
"TRISTAN!" She was running  
  
"What?"  
  
"That. Jac. girl said you slept with her. And Rory is off crying somewhere."  
  
"Oh God No!"  
  
He went to look for Rory.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jordan asked  
  
"I'm going to look at Tristan. I have known him all my life. Go try to help Rory. Tell her he loves her and stuff like that!" The two ran in opposite defections. Rory had been on deck. Jordan found her.  
  
"Rory....."  
  
She turned away from him. He sat next her to and tried to get her to let him be her shoulder to cry on. She tried to stop him but didn't have the strength to. She just gave up and was a lump in his arms.  
  
"Rory. That girl was nothing. He LOVES you. He all ways will."  
  
She just cried. He sat there rubbing her head.  
  
~*~ Paris and Tristan ~*~  
  
"TRISTAN!" She called. She saw tear fall down his face.  
  
"I have lost her. The only person in my life who was perfect. I've lost her." Paris walked over and hugged him.  
  
"I know Rory. She loves you. My grandma told me something before she died. 'Where there is love there is hope.' and you two have more love then I have ever seen before. So that means there is more hope for you two then any one else."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Do you really think she could ever forgive me?"  
  
"There's Hope." The two went to go look for Rory and Jordan.  
  
~*~ Rory and Jordan ~*~  
  
Rory sat up. "How could he do this?!!?"  
  
"He was drunk. He didn't even know he was doing it. And when he had figured it out. He knew he would lose you. He loved you too much to lose you."  
  
"But why! Why now would she tell me!"  
  
"She is a whore. Who found a guy with money. She wont let go."  
  
Rory just sat there.  
  
"Tristan loves you. I mean who wouldn't you are beautiful and smart, strong, witty." He brushed a tear from her cheek. Rory looked at him. This is what Tristan would do for her. She didn't know how or why. But the two kissed.  
  
Tristan and Paris walked in on them.  
  
"What the hell!" Tristan could believe his eyes  
  
"Oh my god!" Paris ran. Jordan left after her very quickly. Tristan eyes were full of sorrow and pain and regret. Rory just sat there. She had fallen to the ground. So had Tristan. She got up and ran to their room.  
  
::BANG::  
  
"Rory let me in!" He pleaded with her. She couldn't hear him any way. She was in the shower setting, crying.  
  
He deiced to go to his room and take a shower. He and Rory were so much alike he used the same method of comfort. The both came out and turned on a radio.  
  
This song was playing;  
  
I wrote a letter yesterday  
  
just trying to explain  
  
couldn't find the words to say  
  
cause you are so far away  
  
so far away  
  
I wrote a letter yesterday  
  
It's so hard for me to face  
  
that it had to end this way  
  
but my love will never change  
  
will never change  
  
When I search my soul to find the truth about the love we shared  
  
I wonder why you're no longer here  
  
Chorus:  
  
you can just walk away  
  
but I don't feel the same  
  
my heart still best for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
  
and those feeling will never fade  
  
I can hide my pain  
  
but I can never hide the way I feel for you  
  
I've been talking in my sleep  
  
about the way it used to be  
  
Girl, I pray that you'll hear me  
  
and then I'll see you in my dreams  
  
Oh, in my dreams  
  
But I can't forget the words you said to move on with my life  
  
And no matter what I'll carry you inside  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Sooner or later you're going to realize  
  
that this type of love happens once in your life  
  
So open your eyes girl, and see what we could be  
  
Come back to me  
  
(Chorus)(X2)  
  
They both listened to every word of that song. Rory laid there, crying wondering how this could happen. It was late Tristan had been pacing around the room. Yelling, crying, and he broke a few things. He cursed him self- foe what he done. How could he ruin the only good thing in his life. And how could be do this to her!  
  
This can't happen. Not to us. We are meant to be! Fate gave me and Lorelai suck ass parents! He opened his laptop and began to go back to what started this all, E-mail.  
  
Rory herd the same song. He is my soul mate. We are meant t be. I know how he feels. Jordan doesn't mean anything. It just happened. Granted he slept with her and I just kissed him. But throw allot of drinks in and I may have done something. she wrote Tristan a e-mail.  
  
Rory-  
  
I LOVE YOU! If you know one thing in life that is true believe that! I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me. But when I saw you kiss Jordan I felt every part of my heart crack. And If I caused you even 1/10000000000 of that I wish I had never come into your life. I wish with everything I am that you can forgive me. You don't know how much I wish I never went out with the boy that week. I just pray to god you can forgive me.  
  
All me Heart and Love,  
  
Tristan  
  
Tristan,  
  
I'm sorry. Jordan meant nothing to me. I love you. But how could you? I know a little of what you mean. I all ways saw movies with people who would say, 'It just happened'. I never got that till tonight. It just happened. I wish you never slept with that girl. But you are problem kicking your self as much as I am mine. Please I love you. I hope you love me too.  
  
With Hope,  
  
Rory.  
  
::SENT:: The two pushed send at the same time. Rory and Tristan didn't expect to get mail back so soon. They both held their breath as they opened it. 


	12. Not Again!

"TRISTAN! RORY!" Paris yelled  
  
Rory woke up.  
  
"Trist, Tristan!" He woke up.  
  
"Who.... huh.... whoa?"  
  
"Paris and Jordan are looking for us."  
  
The got up and went out into the hall. The two couples backed into one another and the girls screamed. Which were fallowed by laughs.  
  
"Ok, Paris herd something up stairs so we came to look for you guys. Dude are you sure your sister or brother aren't home?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ok, girls you stay here and we'll be back."  
  
"Hell no! In every horror movie the girls stay in some room and sure enough that is the room the killer person is in!" Roy grabbed Tristan arm. "I'm coming with you!"  
  
He laughed and put his arm around her waist. The four walked around the house looking for the source of the noise. They herd another one. They all spun around.  
  
"Ok, what the hell was that!" Tristan said.  
  
"I'm getting to the bottom of this Shit. NOW!" Jordan walked to the sound.  
  
"Be careful!" Paris grabbed him and kissed him.  
  
"I'm not leaving that behind!" He smiled and walked down the hall. He fell.  
  
"JORDAN!" Paris yelled  
  
"Damn!" He got up and ran back. "I fell on a broken vase." He had a cut in his arm.  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"I don't know. But I say we get the hell out of here!" They all went for the door.  
  
"Ok, Where are we going to go? Rory asked. Tristan reached for the doorknob when the glass next to it shattered.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Rory and Paris were screaming yet again.  
  
"Rory, I wont let anything happen to you!" Tristan held her close. Jordan did the same to Paris. The four back away from the door. Tristan tried to call 911 but the phones were dead.  
  
"Ok, there is some crazy shit going on!" Rory's said. "Do you have your cell?"  
  
"In the car...."  
  
"Ok, we just need to get the hell out of here!" Jordan held Paris closer as they went for the door.  
  
"Jordan, hey." Tristan threw him a baseball bat from the closet. He had on too. The four went out side and made a dash for the car. They made it there, but Rory saw something.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?!" Tristan flew around to see what she was looking at. He didn't see anything.  
  
"I don't see anything..."  
  
"I am not crazy there was something in your house!"  
  
"Jordan call the cops!" Jordan grabbed the phone and called the cops. They were there in 5 min.  
  
"Ok, Ma`am what did you see?"  
  
"Just the shape of a person in the house...."  
  
"And you are the only one who saw this?"  
  
"I was the only one who was looking at the time...."  
  
"Ok, thank you...." The cop left and Tristan was done with his questioning. He walked over to her and held her. Paris and Jordan were now starting there questioning.  
  
"Tristan, what if it was Jac.......Does she know where you live?"  
  
He had a flash back of her setting by his front door.  
  
"She could. The Chilton directory."  
  
"Oh yeah. What if it was her?"  
  
"I don't think....well.......You know, my looks have been known to drive people wild!" He joked trying make the mood less tense. Paris and Jordan walked over.  
  
"Hey, what house should we stay at?" They all looked at each other.  
  
"My house is out, as usual." Paris said.  
  
"We could try my house...." Jordan said.  
  
"How about mine? It is in a much smaller and there are always people around...."  
  
"K, Rory's house it is then....."  
  
They thanked the police, told them where they will be, and drove off.  
  
"Who do you guys think it was?" Jordan asked.  
  
"I was thinking that Jac. girl." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, she was little psycho." Paris agreed.  
  
"All I know is that they were dumb. They left the baseball bat they used to hit the window in right next to the house. With fingerprints!" Tristan said.  
  
"So it won't be that hard to find out with did this...." Rory asked  
  
"Hopefully..." Tristan pulled up into Rory's driveway.  
  
She opened the door. Everyone went in.  
  
"I'm going to go get changed. Paris you want some P.J's?"  
  
"Yeah sure..." The girls went to Rory's room.  
  
"Oh Oh Can I have some too!?!" Tristan said, jumping like a little schoolgirl.  
  
"That would be scary!" Rory answered.  
  
"Looks like we have to make-due." Tristan pulled off his shirt so that he was only in his jeans and a wife beater. Jordan just took off his button up and had a Tee on.  
  
"Hey dude, where's the bathroom?" Jordan asked. He had been here before but not really looked around.  
  
"Right there." He pointed.  
  
"I'm going to use the one up stairs...."  
  
"Ok," Tristan went up stairs. He used the bathroom and on his way back down stopped to look at a new picture in the hall. It was of Rory and him.  
  
Wow, Lorelai must have done this....  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" He felt something hit him in the back.  
  
"What the!" He turned around to see Lorelai with a broom.  
  
"LORELAI?"  
  
"TRISTAN!! Oh My god!"  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry!"  
  
"I thought you all were going to stay at your house to night?"  
  
"Yeah then we herd noises and then someone broke my windows. So we came here."  
  
"Oh My God is everyone ok?"  
  
"Yeah, We are all fine. I think we are going to stay here tonight..."  
  
"Yeah that's fine. Everyone down stairs?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two walked down stairs to see everyone on the couch.  
  
"Hey Mom. I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"Yeah well, I hit your boyfriend here with a broom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She thought I was here to kill her...."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You ok?" She kissed him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aww..." Lorelai said. Rory blushed. She had forgotten her mom was there. Rory knew Lorelai knew they were sleeping tougher, she the one who put her on the pill. But it felt weird to kiss in front of her.  
  
"Do we have any pizza here?" Rory asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, a whole one in the fridge."  
  
"I'll get it." She walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help...." Tristan followed.  
  
"Good for you! We get lost a lot on the way back all the time...." Lorelai said teasing. Well, I'm going to go back to bed. Have fun!" She went up stairs.  
  
Rory and Tristan came back with the food.  
  
"Yum!" Paris said  
  
The four were up all night and they all fell asleep on the couch. Tristan and Jordan 1/2 on the couch 1/2 off. And Paris and Rory laying on them. Tristan was the first to wake up. He could barley move his neck.  
  
"Owww..." He saw Rory was sleeping on him. God, she's beautiful! I don't want to wake her, but I can't stay like this any more. He sat up and tried to put Rory down with out waking her.  
  
"Mmmmm....Tristan?"  
  
"Right here baby." He said rubbing his neck.  
  
"Hey, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little sore."  
  
"Hey let me." He sat down next to her and she rubber his neck and shoulders.  
  
"Mmmmm. That's good." She smiled.  
  
"So are you...." She kissed him.  
  
The two woke up Paris and Jordan. Jordan was going through the neck problems too.  
  
"Hey you." Paris said.  
  
"Morning." He said to Paris and kissed her.  
  
"You hurt too?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
"Here." She began to rub his neck.  
  
"You girls are too good to us." Tristan said  
  
"We know...." Paris replied. They laughed. After about 5 min. Jordan sat up.  
  
"How about we make you girls breakfasts?"  
  
"Uhh, I don't think we have anything to make here..." Rory said.  
  
"Well, then we will go to that little market of yours. Were farmer boy works..." Tristan said.  
  
Even while Tristan and Rory were tougher Dean had asked her many times to go out with him. One time right in front of Tristan. But Tristan had grown up. He just walked away.  
  
"Yea, sure." Rory didn't care. She knew Tristan wouldn't start anything, Dean on the other hand......  
  
"Ok, Well, let Paris and I get some clothes and you guy can put your shirts back on. "If you must...." She loved Tristan's toned body. She smiled and walked away.  
  
The boys washed their faces and were ready. Paris was ready before Rory. They all walked out of the house. Jordan had never been 'introduced' to everyone in the town. So that's what happened. They finally got to the market. Rory and Tristan looked around and were happy to find that Dean wasn't working.  
  
"OK, girls. What do you want?" Jordan asked playing Vanna to the aisles of food.  
  
"Hmmm, what do you say Rory?"  
  
"I don't know. How about I ask you two this. What can you guys cook?"  
  
"Whatever you want. I had to do a lot of cooking." Jordan answered.  
  
"Um...Yeah, I'll help." Tristan really didn't know how.  
  
"Ok, then how about...omelets?" Rory asked.  
  
"Perfect! What do you guys like in them?"  
  
They went around finding thing to put in them and went to the check out place. They paid and Jordan and Tristan carried the bags. Tristan was first out the door her turned around to saw something when he bumped in to someone and dropped the bags.  
  
"Hey sorry...." He looked up. "Oh...."  
  
He just looked back at him.  
  
"Sorry...." Tristan said with out meaning it at all.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." He tried to walk past. When he looked at Rory.  
  
HELL NO! Tristan stood up. "Do you really want to start this again!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?!?"  
  
"I KNOCKED YOU OUT COLD ONCE AND CAN SURE AS HELL DO IT AGAIN!" 


	13. All Better

There was a sigh of relief. Sure they were going to need to talk but they both had hope and love. Rory ran out of her room, as did Tristan. He ran to her. He picked her up and swung her around. He never wanted him to let go. She never wanted him too.  
  
"I love you" He said into her hair.  
  
"I love you so much." She just stood there.  
  
  
  
Paris had run but Jordan was faster. He caught her. His arms around her waste. She fell and began to cry. He sat her down on the chairs nearby.  
  
"Paris, look at me!" He held her head in his hands. "I'm sorry." He looked at the tears fall. "I LOVE YOU!" Paris stopped trying to get away. This was the first time both of them had said those words.  
  
"You aren't just saying that to get out of this?!"  
  
"If I did why would I have this." He pulled out a ring. It was sliver and had two stones one of his birth month and one of hers.  
  
"This is a promise ring. It says one day I'll put an engagement ring on this very finger." She just looked in his eyes and saw he wasn't lying.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jac. walked around talking to herself like a crazy person. She finally came up with the perfect idea.  
  
If she will forgive him. I wonder if he would forgive her for sleeping with another guy...  
  
~*~ w/ the good people ~*~  
  
"Paris, did you ever think that after the girl told us what she did. That this night would ever turn out like this?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, Girls, we are here to make things you never expected happen!" Jordan said. Both the boys had their arms around their girls' waist. They all sat there.  
  
"Um, Tristan we have an issue to get to..."  
  
Sadness hit his face.  
  
"We have to see if I know your favorite 'OTHER' color... " She grabbed his tie and lead him in to their room.  
  
~*~ Paris and Jordan ~*~  
  
"Hey you know what?" Paris said  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked in to his eyes. "I'm ready..."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to...."  
  
"Oh believe me, I want to...." They walked to the other room.  
  
  
  
Tristan and Rory.  
  
  
  
The two were on the bed kissing Rory had taken off Tristan's shirt. And his VERY hot body was against her. She took off her dress.  
  
"You got it right!" HE kissed her and they both laughed.  
  
There was 3 more minutes of kissing. "Rory, I'm sorry."  
  
"Later, we'll talk later!." She went for his pants.  
  
"No." He looked her in the eyes. "I am sorry. I wish with everything I am and have, that I could take it back. There is nothing in the world that is wroth more to me then your love and trust."  
  
"Then you are the richest man alive...."  
  
  
  
Paris and Jordan  
  
The two were much like Rory and Tristan. On the bed making out.  
  
"Paris, I only want this if you do. You don't have to..."  
  
"I want too. I'm sure...." The night was perfect for Paris. Yea sure she had to help Rory and Tristan but Jordan and her were in love. He made it so perfect. Candles, Music, and the smell of lavender. Her favorite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ The next Morning ~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 10:00. The boat cruse ends at 10:00. All students were going to meet in the deck and report and leave. Four didn't...  
  
Rory woke up first. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh shit! TRISTAN!" He got up. "It's 10:00!!!"  
  
"DAMN! You get our stuff; I'll get Paris and Jordan. If they find us in the same room we will get our Asses busted!" Rory ran around putting things in bags. Tristan ran to Jordan's room.  
  
: BANG:  
  
"Shit. They are a sleep." Since he and Jordan were assigned a room tougher he had a key. He opened the door.  
  
"JORDAN! PARIS!" Paris jumped up and when she saw Tristan quickly covered her self with the sheets.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!": She yelled. He turned so that his back was to them.  
  
"It's 10:00!!"  
  
"Shit!" Jordan got up and was doing the same as Rory. Throwing things wherever they would go. Tristan left so Paris could get up. She walked over to Jordan and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
He dropped the bags in his hands and kissed her again.  
  
"You were perfect."  
  
" That's because you are."  
  
"OK, NOW WE HAVE TO GO!"  
  
They four had their stuff ready in 10 min. They all looked like hell but no one cared. Paris and Jordan got out first. The Head Master was checking all the rooms. Rory and Tristan were still in theirs. They herd the key in the door. Tristan grabbed Rory and there things and ran in to the closet. Jordan saw this.  
  
"Paris they are still in there!"  
  
"Oh God!" She walked closer. "Excuse me sir..."  
  
"Oh Miss Geller, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I just want to thank you such a nice night. I couldn't have been better."  
  
"Well it was our pleasure." By this time Rory and Tristan ran behind the door. The Head Master was about to go back in when Jordan pretended to throw up over the side of the boat.  
  
"Mr. Carlson. Are you OK?" He walked over and Rory and Tristan quickly ran out. And off the boat. When Jordan saw them he was fine.  
  
"Fine sure. Thank you. Come on Paris we have to go..."  
  
Paris and Jordan walked off to meet Rory and Tristan on the dock. The four laughed and ran away. Tristan called his driver and he picked the four up.  
  
"OK, whose house has no parents?"  
  
"Not mine..." Rory said,  
  
"Mine is full of crap." Paris said.  
  
"My brother is home. Du Gray?"  
  
"Not a single person. You thinking what I'm thinking?" He looked at Jordan.  
  
"Hell yeah! " The two slapped hands.  
  
"Oh God. Not another one...." Paris said knowing what they were talking about.  
  
"We will make it up to you girls if you let us have an after prom party. We promise!" They made puppy eyes and the lips.  
  
Rory kissed Tristan. "It better be good! But Paris and I get to pick the music!"  
  
The boys looked at each other knowing there girlfriends taste in music wasn't the greatest but they didn't care.  
  
"FINE!" They agreed.  
  
Word got around fast about the party. Rory, Jordan, and Paris all called their parents saying they were staying somewhere. It was 10:00. And people where there. Rory and Paris went up to Tristan's room to get ready. Rory had clothes there because she spent was there all the time. She gave Paris a pair of low-rise jeans and a blue strapless shirt. Rory wore her new 'daring' out fit; a pair of leather pants and a backless halter. It was sliver.  
  
The girl herd music. It was heavy metal.  
  
"Looks like we get to go play DJ."  
  
The girl walked down stairs.  
  
Tristan saw them and hit Jordan to look.  
  
"Wow, they dress like that all time?" Jordan asked.  
  
"I wish they would..."  
  
"What boys? Can't find words?" Rory saw the looks on their faces.  
  
"You girls. You two are breath taking...." Jordan said.  
  
"Well, us breath taking girls, have to pick out better music..." Paris said.  
  
Rory and her went over and looked through all the CD's that were there. There were about 40 people there all ready. Rory wanted to break free and dance. As they walked by all the guys where checking them out. Rory and Paris put on 112 ' Peaches and Cream.' They want and grabbed Tristan and Jordan. The boys were a bit shocked. But they liked it. They were dancing all most nightlong. It was hot, and they became tired. Rory lay in Tristan's lap on the couch. Paris and Jordan finished getting people into taxis.  
  
"That was the last of the drunk morons..." Jordan didn't like drinking much. His mother had a problem so he never got drunk.  
  
"Good, I was about to kick them out!" Rory said. She kissed Tristan.  
  
"Rory, I think we need to talk...." Tristan really wanted to get everything clear.  
  
"Yea, o...k...."  
  
"We'll see you guys later. You can chill in the room next to mine...."  
  
Rory and Tristan went into the living room. One of the only rooms not hit by the party. Rory sat down and Tristan next to her.  
  
"Rory, I love you. And I know that must have hurt you A LOT! But I never meant too. I was drunk and....I didn't know what I was doing. I know that is not a excuses but..."  
  
"Tristan, I know that what you did was wrong. But I also know that I kiss Jordan and I know that it was wrong. And if I had 20 drinks, which I know you did. I may have done something stupid to. It will take a little time for me to trust you all the way again. But know this. I LOVE YOU. And I plan on making out love last forever!" She kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory and Tristan made out for a while before falling a sleep in each other's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paris and Jordan were up stairs making love when they herd something.  
  
"Jordan, What was that?"  
  
"Nothing..." He began to kiss her again.  
  
"No really. What was it!" She pushed him off. A little annoyed he got and put his boxers on. The two went and look around the house, nothing.  
  
"Paris there is nothing here."  
  
"Yeah. That's just it. Where is Tristan and Rory?"  
  
"Oh damn!" The two walked around some more. 


	14. HIT THE DECK!

"You really want to go again."  
  
"NO." He started him straight in the eyes. "Come on guys." He picked up the bags and left. They all left.  
  
"It doesn't matter she was nothing special anyway!" He yelled out the door. Jordan knew Tristan would do anything, But Rory was one of his best friends. He turned around and punched Dean in the nose.  
  
"She is WAY to good for you!" He walked away. Dean knew he couldn't take him or Tristan so he just went into the store.  
  
"Thank you for holding your temper. And thank you for defending me." She hugged Jordan. And then went to Tristan. "I know you could have and would have done the same. But you know I hate it when you do that. You are strong and I know it!" She kissed him and they all walked back to her house. It was more like lunchtime now, but they didn't care. The food was actually good.  
  
"Wow, you can cook!" Rory said.  
  
"I told you!" Paris said. Jordan had cooked for her before.  
  
"Hey!" Tristan said.  
  
"I'm sorry. You very good at stirring!" Rory complimented him.  
  
The four sat and talked. It was going on 3:00 and they had to get going. Mike was having a major party and he wanted them there.  
  
"Hey guys. We have to get ready. Because I know you two and it will take you guy an hour to get ready! And then an hour to get there. And we need to help him set up and stuff...." Tristan said. "So lets get going...!"  
  
  
  
They girls ran into Rory's room.  
  
"Ok, what to wear what to wear..."  
  
"You don't need to lend me anything...."  
  
"No, No. It is fine"  
  
Tristan was right, it took them an hour to get ready.  
  
"We're ready now."  
  
"Good!" The boys have been setting on the couch waiting for 45 min.  
  
They drove to Mike's house.  
  
:: DING DONG::  
  
"Just come in!" Mike yelled back.  
  
"Hey dude!" Tristan slapped hands with him.  
  
"Hey Mike." Rory gave him a hug.  
  
"What do you need us to do?" Paris asked.  
  
The four decorated and such for about 1 hour and a half. It was 7:30 and the party starts at 8:30.  
  
"So what do you guys want to drink?" He opened the bar.  
  
"Coke and Captain." Jordan said.  
  
"Um... do u have any white wine?" Paris asked.  
  
He gave them their drinks.  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
"Um," Rory thought. "I'll have a cosmopolitan."  
  
"Uhh, good choice. Tristan?"  
  
"Um. I do dumb things when I'm drunk..."  
  
"Hey baby you can have some. I'm here."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, thanks." He kissed her fore head. "I'll make my own...."  
  
  
  
It was 12:00 the party was raging. People were drunk, high, and some were just plain morons. But there was a lot of crazy shit going on.  
  
"Mike... Do you really want this party to keep going...?"  
  
"Yea! I am just going to have to have about 100 maids come!"  
  
"O...K...Have you seen Tristan?"  
  
"Yea! Playing pool!!"  
  
"K!" She walked down stairs. "Tristan?"  
  
"Hell YEAH!" He just won another game of pool. He played for large amounts of money. He didn't need it, but it made the game, better.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!!" The guy who lost yelled.  
  
"Pay up!" He handed Tristan the money.  
  
"Hey Trist!" Rory yelled.  
  
"Hey Rory! Over Here!" she fought her way though the crowd to him.  
  
"Hey, what you doing?"  
  
"Winning a lot of money...."  
  
"How much did you win this time?"  
  
"$250....."  
  
"Poor, Poor, boys..."  
  
"Hey this was Bradley Richmond."  
  
"Who....?"  
  
"Richmond....RICH-MAN!"  
  
"Ohh...O.k..... Well then he can spare $250!"  
  
"Yeah....So how about we go shopping tomorrow. WE can buy some stuff complements of....well...who ever I beat next...."  
  
  
  
That's how Tristan spent most parties; Winning money from stupid freshmen who think they can win. They never do. Tristan was the best at pool. He would come out of every party with at lest $1,000. Rory and him would go to the mall and out to dinner after. She felt bad for a while about using their money. But then even after that when the knew they couldn't win. They would throw $500 down just too look cool. She thought it was their fault.  
  
"Ok...."  
  
The party ended and everyone was wasted, passed-out, or asleep in one room or another.  
  
Tristan and Rory were up stairs that night. After Tristan won about $1,200 that night. Tristan and her went up stairs to, well, you know!  
  
The next morning they woke up in each other's arms.  
  
"Morning baby." He kissed her.  
  
"Hey." She held her head.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I had one to many last night...."  
  
"I would say you should drink some coffee but it already runs threw your veins!"  
  
"Haha!" They got dressed and went down stairs. The house was a mess.  
  
"Wow!" Rory looked around. They had been to parties before but non quite this, out of control.  
  
"He is going to pay out his ass for maids!"  
  
They walked into the kitchen. Paris was setting with her head on the table, Jordan was making coffee, and Mike was on the phone call house maids.  
  
"Hey guys. How bad is everyone's hang over?"  
  
The all just moaned.  
  
The drank and ate what little food was left in the house. It was 7:30 PM. They all went to bed at 5:00 AM.  
  
:DING DONG::  
  
"Who the hell it that?" Mike went to the door. "SHIT!"  
  
"Who is it?" Jordan asked. 


	15. WHOLE STORY

Name-Joy  
  
Spoilers- The Internet does wonders for Rory's life!  
  
Rating- R  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. It is all the Wb's blah blah blah...  
  
This is a REALLY long story. About 80 pages. I just started and never wanted to stop. I tried to keep it new and not just drag it on. I hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=) [I have three things to say before anyone reads this;  
  
1. I'm sorry. I suck at spelling and grammar. But I love to write Fan Fictions. So I  
  
try my best. ]  
  
2. I write Fan Fictions from the idea's I get. I know A LOT of writers, including me,  
  
Who have gotten Feedback saying it is not like the show. That's the point in some cases. We are writing something new. Something not likes the show.  
  
3. I don't care if this is 'characteristic' or not! I write the people to fit the parts in MY STORY! Get over it!] =)  
  
If you don't have a problem with any of this, Read and Enjoy! If you do don't...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2:00 A.M.  
  
Tristan was up. He couldn't sleep, as usual. His parents were fighting, yet again. He decided to go into a chat room.  
  
"Hmmmm. This one looks good." He went in to the chat called, My Parents suck.  
  
Tristan had two screen names; HotDude3466 and the one that really  
  
described him, MisUnderStood645. He only got e-mail from girls at  
  
HotDude3466. But on MissUnderStood645 he got e-mail from pen pals and  
  
such. He was on MisUnderStood645 now.  
  
  
  
Princess47: Hi Misunderstood  
  
MisUnderStood645: Hey, What's up every one?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Nothing, I have to go to my parent's house tomorrow for dinner. And  
  
listen to how HORRIBLE my life is!  
  
JHK103: That sucks. All I get is an hour phone call every night!  
  
MisUnderStood645: Hey both of you have it easy, I have to live with them!  
  
Tristan talked in the room for 30 more min He decided to IM CoffeeCrzy16.  
  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: Hey  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Hi  
  
MisUnderStood645: So, your parents suck that much?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: More then you can know!  
  
MisUnderStood645: I think mine our worse.  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Not possible!  
  
MisUnderStood645: I think it is, oh, there goes the vase. They are not only fighting  
  
she has started to throw things.  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Fun  
  
MisUnderStood645: Yeah, I just wish they would be normal.  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Not possible!  
  
MisUnderStood645: In my little world it is.  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Well in my little world coffee comes from the sink instead of water  
  
and parents live on a special island somewhere.  
  
MisUnderStood645: Can I live there?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: As soon as I find the directions we will both be there!  
  
MisUnderStood645: So you really do love coffee don't you?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Oh yeah.  
  
MisUnderStood645: I know a girl like that. She is perfect! She has these blue eyes  
  
that you just get lots in. Chestnut hair that perfect...  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: I take it you like this girl?  
  
MisUnderStood645: Um...yeah! But she has a boyfriend and thinks I am a jerk  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: And why does she think that?  
  
MisUnderStood645: Because I was. Her first day I called her, Mary.  
  
At this time Lorelai was thinking, doesn't some kid call Rory that?   
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Oh, Yeah I remember that joke. They used it when I went to school.  
  
Well, What's this girls name?  
  
MisUnderStood645: Well, Her real name is Lorelai.  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Wait, what?  
  
MisUnderStood645: Lorelai  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: That's my name.....  
  
MisUnderStood645: Um.... Where do you live?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: about 30 min away from Hartford.  
  
MisUnderStood645: Oh, wow, I have to go!  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: WAIT!  
  
MisUnderStood645: Yes?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Can we meet?  
  
MisUnderStood645: Um...  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Trust me, I'm not a killer or anything.  
  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: Maybe later.  
  
  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Why?  
  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: I cant. I have to go.  
  
  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: TRISTAN!  
  
  
  
'Oh God' He said to him self  
  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: You're her mother aren't you?  
  
  
  
CoffeeCzry16: Last name, Gilmore?  
  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: Please don't say anything...  
  
  
  
CoffeeCzry16: I wish I knew from the beginning.  
  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: So do I!  
  
  
  
CoffeeCzry16: I wont say anything.  
  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: Thank you. Can we still talk though? You seem to  
  
understand me.  
  
  
  
CoffeeCzry16: Yeah.  
  
  
  
MisUnderStood645: Bye Lorelai  
  
  
  
CoffeeCzry16: Bye Tristan.  
  
  
  
Rory had walked out in to the kitchen and saw the 1st line of the Convo.  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" She was half asleep  
  
  
  
"No, one honey."  
  
  
  
"Mom, I saw the name Tristan."  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Um...Got to Go!" She ran up stairs.  
  
"Don't THINK WE WONT TALK ABOUT HIS IN THE MORNING!"  
  
She went back to bed.  
  
~*~ Tristan's House ~*~  
  
He waked around his room.  
  
"Oh God, what if she says what I told Her! What am I going to do! Rory will hate me  
  
even more! But then again, I didn't say anything bad about her...."  
  
He thought about all the ways Rory could react. But he finally went to sleep. The  
  
next day was Friday. Tristan didn't feel good for obvious reasons. He got his parents  
  
to let him go to school late, and say he was at the doctors.  
  
!*! Gilmore House~*~  
  
Rory woke up.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!"  
  
"What What what!"  
  
"Who was this Tristan guy?"  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"I promised!"  
  
"Fine, but I have to catch my bus."  
  
"By honey."  
  
She grabbed her laptop and went to the bus. She saw Dean setting there.  
  
"Rory, we need to talk." He sat up  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I think we need to go to the beach soon."  
  
"O.K., Cool."  
  
"I got to go." She kissed him and got on the bus  
  
She was typing on her laptop all the way to Chilton. She saw that her mom saved  
  
her password and she could sign on it.  
  
"I'll have to do it at school."  
  
The day went by quick. She sat in the library. They had newest everything. She  
  
plugged in her computer. She signed on Lorelai's screen name.  
  
"Maybe I could see who she was talking to you."  
  
She looked at her history trail.  
  
Chat: My Parents Suck  
  
"Wow, not a big surprise." She went in.  
  
JHK103: Hey CoffeeCzry, back again?  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Yeah, Do you know if there was a Tristan in this room last night?  
  
JHK103: Yeah, you guys only talked for like 30 min.  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: what was his SN again?  
  
JHK103: I think MisUnderStood645  
  
CoffeeCrzy16: Thanks  
  
She left the chat room.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm..." She tried to get the profile for MisUnderStood645.  
  
It came up as;  
  
Name: Who cares, it's not who I really am any way.  
  
Location: Earth  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Hobbies: Chatting, Reading, putting my foot in my mouth  
  
Marital Status: Wishing  
  
Quote: People push you to be a different you. Don't let them. Push yourself to be  
  
the best YOU, you can be. If you don't you'll regret it, trust me I know.  
  
Advice: Don't let love go. Fight for it.  
  
"Wow, this can't be Tristan. He loves his life." She thought to her self. She saw  
  
Tristan coming into the room. She quickly turned around. He saw the name on the  
  
profile she was looking at.  
  
"ARG!!" He walked over and plugged in his laptop across the room. He went to look  
  
up Rory's screen name. All he had to put in was Rory and Stars Hallow. It came up,  
  
BlueEyes54. He looked at her profile.  
  
Name: Rory  
  
Location: Stars Hallow  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Hobbies: Reading  
  
Marital Status: Taken by Dean 3  
  
*::* This made Tristan want to puck*::*  
  
Quote: Coffee Please  
  
Advice: Always have a book with you. Even if you don't read you can hit killer like  
  
people with it!  
  
This made Tristan laugh. Rory herd him and looked up. She saw his smile.  
  
Wow, that's one nice smile.... Rory thought  
  
He wanted to e-mail her SO bad.  
  
Could things really get any shit-y-er? Tristan decided to e-mail her.  
  
So he did.  
  
Rory,  
  
I'm Sorry for being a jackass. As you could probley see I don't have girls who  
  
are JUST friends. I don't know how to act. The guys I hang out with are, well,  
  
Special to say the least. I want us to not hate one another. I wish we could be more  
  
But I know you love dean now. And I will leave you alone. But if you want us to be  
  
Friends just say the word.  
  
Tristan  
  
Sent. He saw the words on the screen and held his breath. Rory was reading  
  
MisUnderStoods645 profile over and over when she heard "You've got mail"  
  
It was from MisUnderStood645.  
  
Holy Shit!  
  
She opened it.  
  
Oh my God. He got up and left. Not even looking her way. She saw him.  
  
I want to stop him, should I?   
  
The bell rang and they had to get to class. Rory sat behind Tristan in class, so it was  
  
going to be weird.  
  
The day went by, Rory tried to start a convo with him like 10 times but always  
  
stopped her self. She decided to just write him an e-mail. Tonight was Friday so her  
  
mom was just gong to pick her up from Chilton at 6:00. Rory went to the Library  
  
again. Plugged in and started to write.  
  
Tristan,  
  
Hey, I was surprised to find out you and my mom had talked. (Justin case  
  
you were wondering, she didn't tell me, I found out on me own.) Anyway, I would  
  
like for us to be friends. I really mean it. E-mail me back. We talk better when are  
  
not REALLY talking! =)  
  
Rory  
  
He went online when he got home.  
  
"You've got mail."  
  
He read it.  
  
Sweet!  
  
The next few weeks Rory and Tristan didn't talk much in real life, but they would e-mail  
  
each other and IM'ed every night.. It was fun for both of them. But as things were getting better for Rory and Tristan things got worse with Dean and Rory. They had a study date at the library.  
  
Dean walked in to see Rory on her computer, AGAIN!  
  
She is Always on that Damn thing lately!   
  
He walked up and kissed her. Not the same, it wasn't gentle or even leading up to  
  
something. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Not that they hadn't kissed like that  
  
before just not that quick, or that one sided.  
  
"Hey, I got to get some books, you can play on line if you want." She left.  
  
He sat down. He was looking at sports news when he heard "You've got mail" He  
  
looked.  
  
From: MisUnderStood645  
  
Subject: Yeah, I agree Rory.  
  
He didn't want to invade her privacy, but he couldn't stop him self.  
  
Hey Ror,  
  
Yeah, I agree completely. Men do suck most of the time. Remember the  
  
time... Well, NM you weren't there I'm glad. Lets just say in involved lipstick, a dress,  
  
and me. LoL. It was good talking last night, 4 hours, wow, we talked A LOT! I g2g  
  
TTYL  
  
Love,  
  
Tristan  
  
Who the hell, and what the hell is going on! He looked at her old mail. It was all  
  
from MisUnderStood645. Then he checked her sent mail all to MisUnderStood645.  
  
THIS IS CRAP!   
  
Rory walked back.  
  
"What this all about!?!?" He asked  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Just seeing who you have been talking to. And it is Tristan."  
  
"You went through my mail!"  
  
"I think I had a right to know!"  
  
"I think you are insane and jealous! And you had NO right what so ever to read or go  
  
though any  
  
of my mail!"  
  
"RORY! You haven't said I love you since that day at Chilton. Do you love me?"  
  
"Right now, No!"  
  
"Then what does that mean? You love him now!?!?!"  
  
"God, This means we are over! And yes right now I love him a hell of allot more then  
  
you! I can't take it any more!"  
  
"Fine!" He left. Rory sat down and read her e-mail. She e-mailed Tristan back.  
  
Tristan,  
  
Hey, you want to get a cup of coffee kind of having a bad bad bad day!  
  
Rory  
  
P.S. I want to hear all about the lipstick, you, and a dress! =)  
  
  
  
She waited for 3 min. "you've got mail."  
  
Rory,  
  
Yeah, I'll come get you. Where are you?  
  
She wrote him the directions and waited on the steps. He pulled up about 30 min  
  
later. Dean had been thinking and wanted to talk to her, he walked back to the  
  
Library and saw her get in his car.  
  
He just got really pissed and left with out being seen.  
  
~*~ Tristan's Car~*~  
  
"So what wrong?" He asked Her. Rory's head was against the window and she didn't  
  
look very happy!  
  
"Dean's what's wrong. He is so... Aghhhh." She made the gesture with her hands  
  
when she made that noise.  
  
"Break up or just fight?"  
  
"Break up, I just can't take it any more! He is always so jealous or every guy who  
  
even talks to me. He picked me up from school and I was talking to William Hagen  
  
and he got jealous."  
  
"JEALOUS OF HAGEN?!" He laughed. "You ex-boy is a stoner!"  
  
"Yeah I know. He got out of the car, and was all like 'who's this?'"  
  
"Wow, that's screwed up!"  
  
They pulled up at a cute little coffee house.  
  
"Hey you go. The medicine for a Gilmore." He said. He walked over and opened her  
  
door.  
  
"Thanks." They walked in and each got a cup of coffee. The two sat down at a table  
  
in a window.  
  
"So what did Dean do to day that was the end of the line?"  
  
"Well, He was looking at news on my computer and I got my e-mail from you. He  
  
opened it and then read it. He got mad and went though all my past mail!"  
  
"And why did he do this?"  
  
"Because he is jealous."  
  
"Hey, Rory, I sorry if this is my fault...."  
  
"No, it would have happened soon any way. I could tell."  
  
"I'm still sorry."  
  
"That's really sweet of you. I know how much you hated him...."  
  
"Yeah, well, I think you should be with a guy who under stands you better." He  
  
looked into her eyes.  
  
Wow, those are nice...I wonder...   
  
She got lost in them and looked a little dumb founded. She snapped her self out of  
  
it.  
  
"Ugh, OK, I want to hear about this thing with you, a dress, and lipstick!" They both  
  
laughed.  
  
They talked until the store closed.  
  
"Wow, It's 10:00," He said  
  
"Wow, I think we broke our record of 4 hours of talking. That was like 7." She said.  
  
They were just getting up to leave. Tristan pulled out his wallet to pay.  
  
"No, It's on the house. It is so nice to see two people in love like you two." The  
  
older waitress smiled at them.  
  
"Um. Thanks ma`am."  
  
They walked out. And as soon as they turned the corner started to laugh. Rory liked  
  
this. It felt right.  
  
"Hey you should get home." He said trying to catch his breath.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Rory...?"  
  
I want to do this... She thought  
  
"Rory are you ok?" He walked to her.  
  
She leaned in. "Perfect." And kissed him. It was full of passion and lust. He wanted her.  
  
But didn't dare make a move. She rubbed his back and ran her hands throw his hair. He  
  
put his hands on her face. And when  
  
their lips were touching no more his hands where still there.  
  
"Wow." She said. He just smiled. The two walked to the car holding hands.  
  
~*~CAR~*~  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"About what?" She asked  
  
"Was this our first date or do we still need to have it?"  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"So...."  
  
"I think this was a pre-date."  
  
"OK."  
  
They drove a little.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to ask me out?" She asked  
  
"No, not yet. I don't want you to know when."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
They pulled up at Rory's house.  
  
"Well, I'll see you Monday....or maybe before."  
  
"Call me...." She kissed him and left.  
  
The whole way home he was just in amazement. He still could feel her soft lips on his. He licked them  
  
Mmmmm She had, had flavored lip-gloss on. Like....Cherries  
  
~*~Rory's house~*~  
  
"Mom?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"MOM?"  
  
Still no answer. She walked into the kitchen. She found a note from Lorelai.  
  
Rory-  
  
Had to work late at the Inn. Wont be home tonight at all. Pizza money on table.  
  
Love you,  
  
Mom  
  
O.K., It's a little late....But, who cares! She ordered it  
  
The night came and left. The two both dreamed of each other.  
  
~*~Sunday~*~  
  
:RING::  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Who else...Rory do you want to go out with me on Friday?"  
  
"Hmm......sure why not."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You know I can't wait to see you." He said  
  
'Me too. I wish you were here right now."  
  
"You're wish is my command."  
  
"DING DONG::  
  
She ran to the door and threw it open.  
  
"You're great!" He hugged and kissed him.  
  
"I'm here to grant you every wish."  
  
She smiled again.  
  
Wow, I don't remember the last time I was this happy. She thought.  
  
This is the happiest I have ever been in my life. He thought.  
  
Dean walker by and stood there, just watching them. His face was blank. Rory saw him,  
  
the look in her face....like nothing she has ever seen before. He legs gave out from under  
  
her. Tristan held her up. He carried her over to the swing.  
  
"Rory!" He shook her gently. Tristan looked up and saw Dean, just standing and  
  
watching.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
He got up. "Yeah, I'll be right back...." He walked to Dean  
  
"Hey asshole, what the hell do you want!?!?" Tristan asked  
  
Dean just looked at him.  
  
"CAN I HELP YOU!" He asked again  
  
"It's not you who can help me."  
  
"Well, I'm the only one who you is talking to you. So how 'bout this. You tell me what the hell you want. Because I will NOT let you go near here." Tristan eyes were full of hate.  
  
"It's not you who can help me...." He started to walk to Rory.  
  
"I swear to God. If you walk one more inch....." Tristan was 3 inch from his face..  
  
Dean looked closer. "I think that was a foot...."  
  
::PUNCH!::  
  
Dean fell. But got right back up and punched Tristan. Tristan of course being of the  
  
strong, punched back. The continued to beat up on each other until Rory finally was back  
  
to her self and saw them.  
  
"DEAN! Get off of him!" She ran down to the fight. Tristan saw her running and turned  
  
his head. Dean used this to punch him square in the jaw.  
  
"Shit!" He punched back. Rory Ran and tried to break it up. Dean wasn't the best fighter  
  
there was so he accidentally hit Rory. She fell to the ground. Tristan GOT REALLY mad  
  
and just gave him on big punch in his face and he was knocked out.  
  
"Rory!" He ran and put her head in his lap.  
  
"Wow, how the hell do guys it hit each other all the time. It hurts like a bitch!"  
  
  
  
He laughed and brought her inside. They just left Dean out there. He was alive and  
  
everything though. Tristan took a dishtowel and put some ice in it. He hit her in the eye.  
  
"Oh Wow, You're going to have a black eye..." He told her  
  
"That sucks....COLD COLD COLD!" HE put the ice on her face.  
  
"Yeah that's the point." He smiled and put it back on. "How about you go and lay down  
  
on the couch or a bed or somewhere."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that's what you want!"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Fine! But nothing fresh!" They walked into Rory's room and she lie down. Just get some rest.  
  
"Fresh? You sound like my grandmother!"  
  
"I don't want to leave you here alone."  
  
"That's OK. I'm used to it." He kissed her and sat at her desk.  
  
Rory watched him start to read one of her many books and fell asleep. He got up and got  
  
a glass of water.  
  
"Maybe I should check to see if I killed the asshole?" He looked out the window and he  
  
was gone.  
  
Tristan decided to go online. He got on and deleted HotDude3466. He didn't need it  
  
anymore. He had Rory. She was the only person who knew his screen name and knew  
  
him (in person). And he was happy with that. Some of his friends e-mail him on another  
  
one but he rarely checked it. He was on.  
  
"You've Got Mail" He opened his mail  
  
Nothing big, just some chain letters some pan pales. He wrote back.  
  
"Hmm....."  
  
He looked over and saw her address book.  
  
"Lane....Lane....Lane....." Finally he found her number. He picked up his cell phone and  
  
called  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi this is Tristan Du Gray Is Lane there?"  
  
"Tristan!?!?"  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"Yea, Umm.... why are you calling?"  
  
"Well, I just knew you and Rory were best friends and I was wounding if you knew her  
  
favorite dinner and flower?"  
  
"Are you two tougher now?"  
  
"Yeah, Do you know them?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She yelled. He held the phone away from his ear. "Oh I'm sorry. Um....I  
  
think she likes yellow Roses and dinner.....fettuccine. WITH CHICKEN." She  
  
added  
  
"Thanks Lane."  
  
"No problem."  
  
::Click::  
  
He left Rory a note on her computer and left. He went into town.  
  
  
  
..Roses..... Then he saw some yellow Roses.  
  
"HI, can I have 3 dozen yellow roses?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You don't by any chance know where I could get some fettuccine?"  
  
"Not in this town, but about 10 miles down that street there is the best Italian restaurant."  
  
"Thank you! Keep the change."  
  
He drove and picked some up. And drove back. Rory was just waking up. She looked  
  
over at the computer.  
  
Rory-  
  
I'll be back. Don't leave that bedroom! I have a surprise for you.  
  
  
  
She smiled.  
  
Wow, This really hurts! She looked in the mirror.  
  
Wow, that's attractive! She had a big black and blue mark around the eye.  
  
Note to self- If boys are fighting, throw rocks, sticks, or anything else. Just don't get to  
  
close.  
  
She heard Tristan's car pull up.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Rory STAY THERE!" He yelled back  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just give me 10 min!"  
  
"FINE!" She decided to change and put some make-up on.  
  
He took the rose petals from some and made a path from Rory's door to the living room,  
  
He had candles, and in the middle of the table 1 dozen roses.  
  
"OK!" She walked out. The room was dark but lit softly with candles. She saw the Rose  
  
petals.  
  
Yellow! She thought  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"Follow the yellow rose road!" He laughed  
  
She did she, "Wow, that was lame!"  
  
"I know!" She walked in and saw him setting there with her favorite dinner and MORE  
  
yellow roses.  
  
"Oh wow!"  
  
"You like?"  
  
She walked over and kissed him, "I like!"  
  
He pulled her closer and kissed her. " I LIKE!" they laughed.  
  
"Lets eat!"  
  
"Wow, you are amazing!"  
  
"Only because you are!"  
  
The two talked and eat for 2 hours.  
  
"You want to watch a movie? Mom and I rented them last night but never had a chance  
  
to watch them."  
  
"Sure, what do you got?"  
  
"Scream 3. I haven't seen it yet."  
  
"I love those movies!" They popped it in the video player and sat on the couch. The two  
  
laid on there sides, Tristan on the inside and Rory's parallel with him. She leaned on his  
  
chest. He put his arm around her. Rory would jump once in a while and that is when he  
  
would strengthen is hold on her. The movie ended.  
  
"Wow, it got late. I should get going."  
  
"Please don't!" She grabbed his hand.  
  
"I HAVE to!" He kissed her lips and when he let go she was left wanting more.... wanting  
  
him.  
  
Rory was left in a daze of Yellow Roses.  
  
WOW! She seemed to float to her room and went to sleep. Lorelai came home that  
  
night.  
  
~*~ Rory's room~*~  
  
Tristan was on top of her rubbing her body with his hands. His lips had been on every part of her body. She was kissing his collarbone. The two were naked and he came inside her, she let out a moan. She did nothing but say his name and as she reached her end she felt everything inside her tighten then release. She said his name one last time.  
  
"Rory?" What in the world? She looked around. Walked into Rory's room and Woke  
  
her up.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
She walked in her room.  
  
"Tristan...." She said  
  
Lorelai walked him and saw her daughter laying there, with a big smiled on her face.  
  
Asleep.  
  
Wow, she must be having a nice dream...  
  
Rory woke up.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hey honey, I just want to know why there is a garden where I used to make the happy  
  
life giving coffee?"  
  
Rory smiled almost a guilty smile though. "Tristan..."  
  
"Tristan.....Oh is a gardener! I got it!"  
  
"No mom, He was SO sweet!" She turned around  
  
"RORY YOUR EYE!"  
  
"Oh that? It's nothing." She was still in a daze from the night and the dream.  
  
"Well, lets go to the garden and you can tell me all about this nothing."  
  
The two stayed up all night and talked. Rory was so happy. And Lorelai was happy for  
  
her.  
  
~*~Sunday~*~  
  
There was a Chilton art fair today. And all students had to help.  
  
::Ring Ring::  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai picked up  
  
"HI, This is Tristan Du Gray, Is Rory there?"  
  
"Yeah sure. RORY THE GARDENER IS ON THE PHONE!!"  
  
Tristan got a confused look on his face.  
  
"Hey!" Rory picked up  
  
"Gardener?"  
  
"Don't ask!"  
  
"Do you need a ride to the art thing today?"  
  
"Um...If you don't mind."  
  
"Trust me I want to. I'm on my way."  
  
::CLICK::  
  
"Mom, I don't need to car Tristan is coming to get me!"  
  
"OK, sweetie!"  
  
Tristan came and picked her up like he had said. The two kissed hello and walked to the  
  
car. In the car he touched her shoulder and it gave Rory a flash to her dream. She just let  
  
out a deep breath.  
  
I want him SO much!  
  
"Everything OK?"  
  
"Perfect! So what are we going to be doing on Friday?" She asked  
  
"You'll have to see."  
  
"Come on please!"  
  
"Nope nope!"  
  
"Maybe I'll kiss it out of you!" She leaned in and kissed him. "Now will you  
  
tell me?" She smiled  
  
"If I saw no, and it means you keep doing that, then it's a Hell No!" They laughed and  
  
pulled up into the Chilton Parking lot. There were people everywhere. Rory and Tristan  
  
got out. And walked in, Tristan put his arm around her. This would be the first time  
  
Chilton people would see Tristan and Rory as a couple.  
  
"Lets go!" Rory walked with him.  
  
The two walked in looking straight ahead. They knew people were talking, they could  
  
hear them. But no matter the looked ahead or at each other.  
  
"O My God that's Rory Gilmore!"  
  
"Is she with Tristan now!  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Who is that girl?"  
  
"Hey dude, look at Du Gray's new chick!"  
  
"Wow, She's hot!"  
  
  
  
The two herd all these things and many more. But they just made them laugh. They  
  
reached their table. Two students had to watch a table. Tristan and Jordan were going to  
  
work, but he kicked him out. So Jordan is working with Paris now. The day came and  
  
went. Paris wasn't sure what everyone was talking about because Louise and Madeline  
  
weren't there. So no one else talked to her. Then on her way out she saw it. Tristan and  
  
Rory were standing by his car kissing!  
  
OM MY GOD!  
  
Then the two got in and drove away. Leaving her Alone. She just stood there, in shock  
  
and sadness.  
  
How could she do this!  
  
Paris drove home with tears in her eyes. She ran up to her room and locked the door. Her mom wouldn't be home or be so passed out some drinking it didn't matter what she did.  
  
"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS!!!" She yelled.  
  
  
  
~*~Gilmore home~*~  
  
Rory and Tristan were on the swing, on the porch. The were, oh course, kissing. Tristan and Rory both felt different. In a good way though. Rory just knew it had to e real.  
  
Mom, told me how she feels every time she falls in love. This is it times 1000! She thought  
  
This girl is perfect! He was thinking too. Should I say it?  
  
Through the kisses, "I love you so much!" He said  
  
Rory stopped and looked at him. His face was full of fear. Fear she wouldn't say it back. Or run. She felt his hands become wet from sweat. She just smiled and saw his face turn to normal. She kissed him.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
The two continued in the make-out session.  
  
o*o*o*o*o*o* Paris and Rory worked things out. Paris even started to date Jordan. Tristan and Rory have been dating for 2 years. It was there senior year. They were very much in love.*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*  
  
"Hey Paris"  
  
"Hey" Tristan and Rory passed Paris and Jordan in the hall.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Paris asked  
  
"How you guys doing." Jordan asked  
  
"Great!" Rory said  
  
"Same old shit." Tristan added. The four sat and talked. It was there senior year. This meant home prom. Tristan Of course is going to be Prom King and Rory queen. Paris and Jordan would be next choice if the unlikely thing of them breaking up happened.  
  
"Hey Paris, Do you have a prom dress yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I have to go tonight to the mall. Want to come with me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey wear my favorite color." Tristan said.  
  
Rory lifted one eyebrow.  
  
"I just want to see if you know..." He smiled  
  
"Well, I guess we will have to wait till Prom to see if I do!" She tickled him. He laughed. They all did. There lives were perfect.  
  
Rory and Paris went to the mall.  
  
"So what is Tristan's favorite color?" She asked  
  
"I have no idea!" She answered. Taking out her cell she called Mike.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
'Mike?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"It's Rory. Do you know Tristan's favorite color?" She asked  
  
"On a dress on you, cars, or panties?" He was serious.  
  
"Umm.... I guess all but the cars."  
  
"I think orange on you and pink under the orange."  
  
"Thanks. I think..."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"O, and don't say anything about this to Tristan!"  
  
"No, problem. Bye Rory."  
  
::BEEP::  
  
"Well?" Paris was interested.  
  
"Orange for a dress and pink for panties....."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't know what guys talk about!"  
  
The girl laughed and continued to look for a dress. Rory found a beautiful orange dress. Paris bought a light blue one. They had bought matching everything. The girls were set.  
  
"Hey Paris I need to make one more stop."  
  
"Ok, where?"  
  
Rory turned into Victoria Secrets. Paris and her both laughed.  
  
"Excess me..." Rory asked  
  
"Yes, Ma`am. Can I help you?"  
  
"Do you have anything in pink?"  
  
"Yes, all over in the corner." She pointed to a whole bunch of stuff.  
  
Paris and Her looked around.  
  
"Oh Rory I found the perfect pair!" She held up a pair of metallic crotches panties.  
  
"RIGHT....." She laughed. She bought a new lace bra and matching panties.  
  
"I bet Tristan will loves them!" Paris said. The girls were done and Rory drove Paris home in her Honda CR-V. Lorelai finally let Emily buy her a car.  
  
"Bye Rory, Thanks!" She yelled  
  
"No problem!" She drove away.  
  
~*~*~*~The two spent the week planning how to do their hair and such. The guys got limos and...Well...that's it. They both had Tuxes. ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It's 3 days till prom. Every guy in that school was the same, but the girls....Wow! They were all wired!  
  
Some guy sat at a table talking at lunch.  
  
"I think we have entered a new world." Dan said  
  
"I think they are all on crack!" Andrew added  
  
The all laughed. All but Tristan.  
  
"Yo, man what's wrong?" John asked  
  
"Nothing guys" He looked at the table  
  
"Come on dude...." John asked again  
  
"Well, you all remember Jacquelyn?"  
  
"Of the easy girl two summers ago?" Mike remembered VERY WELL.  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She called."  
  
"YOU?"  
  
"Yeah. She is coming to Chilton this week. She is going to be a senior next year. She thinks I want her. But oh god, if Rory would EVER find out!"  
  
All the guys nodded their heads in agreement. "She would have your balls on a stick!" Andrew said, trying to ease the mood. They laughed some but still.... Something wasn't right. They were talking when she walked up behind them.  
  
"Hey boys." She said softly. Like a phone sex operator. They all looked up.  
  
"Jac..." They were all in shock she was here. They had all had her, but didn't even know her last name.  
  
"Miss me much?" She sat down.  
  
"Um... Uhh...." They all looked at each other.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. What about you Tristan?" She garbed his package threw his pants.  
  
"Ohh...I have to go." He stood up and left.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him..."  
  
They guys weren't sure if they should say anything.  
  
"He's taken Jac." Jordan said  
  
"TAKEN!?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, they have been together for 2 years." Anthony said.  
  
She got a 'She Devil' smile on her face. "What her name?"  
  
"Rory....Gilmore....." Jordan had a bad feeling. She got up and left.  
  
Rory Gilmore, move over. That man is the best sex I've ever had. I'm not giving that or the money up! She thought. She walked down the hall to see Tristan with his new little girl friend.  
  
This must be her...  
  
Rory was late, She left leaving Tristan there. He began to walk away when he saw her.  
  
"Jac. Look I have a Girl Frie..."  
  
"I don't care. I want your sex. Not you love!" She pushed him into an empty classroom. She began to kiss and rub him. He didn't respond at all. He pushed her off.  
  
"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! I LOVE HER!" He yelled  
  
"I DONT CARE!" She matched his yelling.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Students were walking into the room. Tristan just left her standing there.  
  
She was mad.  
  
SHIT! Well, if he won't cheat. I will make it so that he has no one to cheat on. She left the room.  
  
Tristan went to class. He couldn't help but be afraid Rory would find out.  
  
~*~ FLASH BACK~*~  
  
There was Anthony, John, Andrew, Mike, and Tristan. 5 guys on vacation and very drunk. They were at a small rave. More like a VERY out of control party. Some girls came up and started to grind against them. Jac. On Tristan. Things led to things and the next morning he woke up next to her.  
  
Tristan woke up, not knowing what happened or who with. He was a going to be a asshole about it so he left his number with a small note. He didn't just ditch her. It was a mistake. He had never told Rory. They were dating for 2 weeks only. The five guys all had girlfriends and all made a promise not to tell any of them what had happened. They had got lucky that week.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Du Gray!"  
  
"What...Who... Present!"  
  
"Thank you. But we figured it out 35 min ago during attendance."  
  
"Oh...um....True?"  
  
The teacher laughed. "PAY attention Mr. Du Gray."  
  
The bell rang. Tristan was first out of there. He had to see Rory. Had to see her face. Kiss her. He ran to were her class was letting out. He hugged her, like he hadn't seen her in a year. He picked her up and swung her around and kissed her.  
  
"What was that for?" She said with a smile. It took all of Tristan just to pull off a smile right now. Rory saw this.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong?.....Nothing....."  
  
"OK...."  
  
The two walked to the last class of the day. Tristan wouldn't leave Rory's side.  
  
"Are you sure your OK babe?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They went and sat down in there normal seats.  
  
:RING:  
  
"Class this is Jacquelyn Crunch. She is new here. Ms. Crunch you may go sit in any open seat."  
  
"That you sir."  
  
Jac. took the seat across from Tristan. She winked at him. Rory saw this.  
  
"Looks like you have a new friend!" She laughed and kissed him.  
  
The class went by but Tristan hadn't herd a word the teacher said. He was to worried the Jac. would tell Rory.  
  
::RING RING::  
  
Everyone was moving, getting ready to go. But Tristan just sat there.  
  
"Hey babe?" She shook his arm.  
  
"Oh sorry. I was just thinking"  
  
"Then your beautiful brain must hurt huh?" They laughed and walked out to the Parking lot.  
  
The two saw a girl by Tristan's car.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I don't know..." He did  
  
"Oh it's that new girl...."  
  
"Oh....."  
  
They walked over.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. This is my boyfriend Tristan Du Gray. Welcome to Chilton."  
  
"Thanks Rory, What was your name again?"  
  
He knew what she was up to. "Tristan, Tristan Du Gray."  
  
"Nice to meet you Tristan."  
  
"Um....Why are you at our cars?" Rory asked  
  
"Oh, I was looking to buy a new car and I like the CR-V's."  
  
"Oh, They are great! You should get one....."  
  
"Thanks...Well, I guess I'll see you guys around. Bye Rory" She turned and gave a sexy smile. "Tristan...."  
  
"BYE!" Rory said  
  
"yea...." Rory hit Tristan. "Bye...."  
  
Jac. was gone. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing I guess didn't feel like being friendly. It's been a long day."  
  
"OK.....Get some rest! I love you!"  
  
He hugged her. "God, I love you!"  
  
They two kissed and said good-bye. Rory's car pulled away first. Tristan was just starting his car. When he saw a note in his car.  
  
God Damn It!  
  
Tristan-  
  
You know who this is! I know your little girlfriend doesn't though. So if you want to keep it that way meet me at your my house at 10:00 tonight.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" He didn't care who herd him. One of which was Mike.  
  
"Hey man what's wrong?" He walked over to the car window.  
  
Tristan just handed the note.  
  
"Ouch, That sucks."  
  
"What the hell can I do!"  
  
"Well, You have 3 chooses. 1. Tell Rory it all."  
  
"No, not 2 days before prom!"  
  
"OK, 2. Do what the note says."  
  
"Hell NO! I want NOTHING to do with that girl!"  
  
"OK, Then 3. Just play um out. And if Rory does find out. Lie Lie Lie!"  
  
"Oh God help me!!!!"  
  
The guys talked some more and then Tristan went home. He got out of his car and walked to his front door.  
  
"Hey baby....."  
  
She scared him.  
  
"What the hell do you want!"  
  
"Well, I thought I told you. SEX! Plan and simple."  
  
"NO! GET YOU ASS OF MY PROPERTY!"  
  
"Well, wont Rory be said to her this."  
  
He knew her. He knew the way she thought.  
  
"OK, Fine!"  
  
He opened the door and the two went in. He brought her up to his room. The shocked look on her face ways all he needed to see. He knew what was up. He began to undress her. She stopped him.  
  
"I like to do it my self...."  
  
"I don't think so. He pulled open her sweater to see what he had expected. A type recorder taped to the inside of it. He took it and took the type out.  
  
"NEVER AGAIN!" He crushed the tape in his hand.  
  
"NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE?"  
  
She ran out. I will get you one way or another.  
  
He just laid there. In fear, anger, and love angst.  
  
I love Rory too much to let anything come between us! God I wish I never had one drink that night. And what the hell is she talking about? I don't even remember having sex with her. And if I did, that's all it would be. SEX! But when Rory and I make love...It is so much more. I can't let any one or anything mess that up. What can I do?  
  
Tristan was so mad. mad at him self and at Jac. He was madder then any other time in his life. He started to cry. That was the only time he cried when he got really mad.  
  
The rest of the night he yelled and even talked to Rory on the phone. Not for long though. He couldn't talk to her, it was all a lie now. He knew he had to tell her.  
  
But not now. After prom. Rory has worked so hard to this. It HAS to be perfect! It was late he went to bed.  
  
  
  
It was Friday the night of the dance. The school was in complete chaos. Tristan hadn't seen Jac. since he found her at the house. He deserved a award for the acting job he was doing. It took EVERYTHING he had to act even somewhat normal.  
  
"Hey baby" Rory came up behind him.  
  
"Hey." He hugged her allot. She that she couldn't see the look in his eyes when he saw her. He Loved her so much. But he knew he had to hurt her to help them. It was prom night.  
  
I'll tell her tomorrow. I won't ruin this night for her!  
  
The day went by quick. Rory and Paris got ready at Paris's house. And Tristan and Jordan were at Tristan's house.  
  
"Hey man, how are things going with Jac.?"  
  
Tristan told him about her plain to tape him talking to her.  
  
"Wow, she is scary!"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm going to tell Rory. I have to....."  
  
"Dude, good luck!"  
  
"Thanks, I'm telling her tomorrow."  
  
The boy got ready and went to pick up Rory and Paris.  
  
~*~ Paris's House ~*~  
  
Rory walked out.  
  
"Wow, Rory!"  
  
"Wow, PARIS!"  
  
They two looked in the mirror at them sleeves.  
  
::DING DONG::  
  
"The boys are here!"  
  
They walked down the stairs and took their breath away.  
  
"So did I get your color right?"  
  
Tristan only laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You...You....Called John Mike didn't you?!?!"  
  
"Yeah...." She was confused  
  
"He....He...." He laughed " He is a moron! He doesn't know my favorite color! Well, not on you at least. Guy don't talk about that shit!" Jordan laughed too. Paris elbowed him.  
  
"Wait, so he only know your favorite color in....." She had a smile on her face.  
  
"Um.. I take it he told you what he knew?"  
  
"Well, you'll have to wait for after the dance to find out now wont we! So what is your favorite color on me?"  
  
"You are beautiful in them all!"  
  
"Ohh, Good answer!"  
  
The four walked out side.  
  
~*~ At the Dance ~*~  
  
"Wow. This boat is SO nice!"  
  
"Yeah. We all have rooms. Two and Two." The boys gave 'Woo Hoo' smiles. Paris and Rory just rolled their eyes. The walked on.  
  
I hope she is not here.  
  
The night was going great. Tristan hadn't seen Jac. Rory was happy, do that made him happy. But he saw her. She was in a corner watching him.  
  
God, Please help me! He thought.  
  
"Tristan I need to go the restroom." She kissed him and left. Paris followed. Tristan and Jordan went to get a drink and sat down. They didn't see Jac. follow the girls.  
  
~*~ Restroom ~*~  
  
"This night is so perfect!" Rory said fixing her hair.  
  
"Yup!" Paris agreed and redid her lips.  
  
"Rory Gilmore?" Jac. walked in.  
  
She spun around. "Yea?"  
  
"I think you need to know something...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know Tristan...."  
  
"o.....K...."  
  
"We knew each other 2 and 1/2 years ago. We had something. Well....more then something."  
  
"Tell me what the hell you are talking about!" Her face full of anger.  
  
"I screwed you boyfriend."  
  
"No!"  
  
"The summer of 2001"  
  
Rory thought. We were dating then.... she began to cry and ran out.  
  
"You are a decussating whore!" Paris threw her drink in her face and went to find Tristan.  
  
"TRISTAN!" She was running  
  
"What?"  
  
"That. Jac. girl said you slept with her. And Rory is off crying somewhere."  
  
"Oh God No!"  
  
He went to look for Rory.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jordan asked  
  
"I'm going to look at Tristan. I have known him all my life. Go try to help Rory. Tell her he loves her and stuff like that!" The two ran in opposite defections. Rory had been on deck. Jordan found her.  
  
"Rory....."  
  
She turned away from him. He sat next her to and tried to get her to let him be her shoulder to cry on. She tried to stop him but didn't have the strength to. She just gave up and was a lump in his arms.  
  
"Rory. That girl was nothing. He LOVES you. He all ways will."  
  
She just cried. He sat there rubbing her head.  
  
~*~ Paris and Tristan ~*~  
  
"TRISTAN!" She called. She saw tear fall down his face.  
  
"I have lost her. The only person in my life who was perfect. I've lost her." Paris walked over and hugged him.  
  
"I know Rory. She loves you. My grandma told me something before she died. 'Where there is love there is hope.' and you two have more love then I have ever seen before. So that means there is more hope for you two then any one else."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Do you really think she could ever forgive me?"  
  
"There's Hope." The two went to go look for Rory and Jordan.  
  
~*~ Rory and Jordan ~*~  
  
Rory sat up. "How could he do this?!!?"  
  
"He was drunk. He didn't even know he was doing it. And when he had figured it out. He knew he would lose you. He loved you too much to lose you."  
  
"But why! Why now would she tell me!"  
  
"She is a whore. Who found a guy with money. She wont let go."  
  
Rory just sat there.  
  
"Tristan loves you. I mean who wouldn't you are beautiful and smart, strong, witty." He brushed a tear from her cheek. Rory looked at him. This is what Tristan would do for her. She didn't know how or why. But the two kissed.  
  
Tristan and Paris walked in on them.  
  
"What the hell!" Tristan could believe his eyes  
  
"Oh my god!" Paris ran. Jordan left after her very quickly. Tristan eyes were full of sorrow and pain and regret. Rory just sat there. She had fallen to the ground. So had Tristan. She got up and ran to their room.  
  
::BANG::  
  
"Rory let me in!" He pleaded with her. She couldn't hear him any way. She was in the shower setting, crying.  
  
He deiced to go to his room and take a shower. He and Rory were so much alike he used the same method of comfort. The both came out and turned on a radio.  
  
This song was playing;  
  
I wrote a letter yesterday  
  
just trying to explain  
  
couldn't find the words to say  
  
cause you are so far away  
  
so far away  
  
I wrote a letter yesterday  
  
It's so hard for me to face  
  
that it had to end this way  
  
but my love will never change  
  
will never change  
  
When I search my soul to find the truth about the love we shared  
  
I wonder why you're no longer here  
  
Chorus:  
  
you can just walk away  
  
but I don't feel the same  
  
my heart still best for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
  
and those feeling will never fade  
  
I can hide my pain  
  
but I can never hide the way I feel for you  
  
I've been talking in my sleep  
  
about the way it used to be  
  
Girl, I pray that you'll hear me  
  
and then I'll see you in my dreams  
  
Oh, in my dreams  
  
But I can't forget the words you said to move on with my life  
  
And no matter what I'll carry you inside  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Sooner or later you're going to realize  
  
that this type of love happens once in your life  
  
So open your eyes girl, and see what we could be  
  
Come back to me  
  
(Chorus)(X2)  
  
They both listened to every word of that song. Rory laid there, crying wondering how this could happen. It was late Tristan had been pacing around the room. Yelling, crying, and he broke a few things. He cursed him self- foe what he done. How could he ruin the only good thing in his life. And how could be do this to her!  
  
This can't happen. Not to us. We are meant to be! Fate gave me and Lorelai suck ass parents! He opened his laptop and began to go back to what started this all, E-mail.  
  
Rory herd the same song. He is my soul mate. We are meant t be. I know how he feels. Jordan doesn't mean anything. It just happened. Granted he slept with her and I just kissed him. But throw allot of drinks in and I may have done something. she wrote Tristan a e-mail.  
  
Rory-  
  
I LOVE YOU! If you know one thing in life that is true believe that! I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me. But when I saw you kiss Jordan I felt every part of my heart crack. And If I caused you even 1/10000000000 of that I wish I had never come into your life. I wish with everything I am that you can forgive me. You don't know how much I wish I never went out with the boy that week. I just pray to god you can forgive me.  
  
All me Heart and Love,  
  
Tristan  
  
Tristan,  
  
I'm sorry. Jordan meant nothing to me. I love you. But how could you? I know a little of what you mean. I all ways saw movies with people who would say, 'It just happened'. I never got that till tonight. It just happened. I wish you never slept with that girl. But you are problem kicking your self as much as I am mine. Please I love you. I hope you love me too.  
  
With Hope,  
  
Rory.  
  
::SENT:: The two pushed send at the same time. Rory and Tristan didn't expect to get mail back so soon. They both held their breath as they opened it. There was a sigh of relief. Sure they were going to need to talk but they both had hope and love. Rory ran out of her room, as did Tristan. He ran to her. He picked her up and swung her around. He never wanted him to let go. She never wanted him too.  
  
"I love you" He said into her hair.  
  
"I love you so much." She just stood there.  
  
  
  
Paris had run but Jordan was faster. He caught her. His arms around her waste. She fell and began to cry. He sat her down on the chairs nearby.  
  
"Paris, look at me!" He held her head in his hands. "I'm sorry." He looked at the tears fall. "I LOVE YOU!" Paris stopped trying to get away. This was the first time both of them had said those words.  
  
"You aren't just saying that to get out of this?!"  
  
"If I did why would I have this." He pulled out a ring. It was sliver and had two stones one of his birth month and one of hers.  
  
"This is a promise ring. It says one day I'll put an engagement ring on this very finger." She just looked in his eyes and saw he wasn't lying.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jac. walked around talking to herself like a crazy person. She finally came up with the perfect idea.  
  
If she will forgive him. I wonder if he would forgive her for sleeping with another guy...  
  
~*~ w/ the good people ~*~  
  
"Paris, did you ever think that after the girl told us what she did. That this night would ever turn out like this?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, Girls, we are here to make things you never expected happen!" Jordan said. Both the boys had their arms around their girls' waist. They all sat there.  
  
"Um, Tristan we have an issue to get to..."  
  
Sadness hit his face.  
  
"We have to see if I know your favorite 'OTHER' color... " She grabbed his tie and lead him in to their room.  
  
~*~ Paris and Jordan ~*~  
  
"Hey you know what?" Paris said  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked in to his eyes. "I'm ready..."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to...."  
  
"Oh believe me, I want to...." They walked to the other room.  
  
  
  
Tristan and Rory.  
  
  
  
The two were on the bed kissing Rory had taken off Tristan's shirt. And his VERY hot body was against her. She took off her dress.  
  
"You got it right!" HE kissed her and they both laughed.  
  
There was 3 more minutes of kissing. "Rory, I'm sorry."  
  
"Later, we'll talk later!." She went for his pants.  
  
"No." He looked her in the eyes. "I am sorry. I wish with everything I am and have, that I could take it back. There is nothing in the world that is wroth more to me then your love and trust."  
  
"Then you are the richest man alive...."  
  
  
  
Paris and Jordan  
  
The two were much like Rory and Tristan. On the bed making out.  
  
"Paris, I only want this if you do. You don't have to..."  
  
"I want too. I'm sure...." The night was perfect for Paris. Yea sure she had to help Rory and Tristan but Jordan and her were in love. He made it so perfect. Candles, Music, and the smell of lavender. Her favorite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ The next Morning ~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 10:00. The boat cruse ends at 10:00. All students were going to meet in the deck and report and leave. Four didn't...  
  
Rory woke up first. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh shit! TRISTAN!" He got up. "It's 10:00!!!"  
  
"DAMN! You get our stuff; I'll get Paris and Jordan. If they find us in the same room we will get our Asses busted!" Rory ran around putting things in bags. Tristan ran to Jordan's room.  
  
: BANG:  
  
"Shit. They are a sleep." Since he and Jordan were assigned a room tougher he had a key. He opened the door.  
  
"JORDAN! PARIS!" Paris jumped up and when she saw Tristan quickly covered her self with the sheets.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!": She yelled. He turned so that his back was to them.  
  
"It's 10:00!!"  
  
"Shit!" Jordan got up and was doing the same as Rory. Throwing things wherever they would go. Tristan left so Paris could get up. She walked over to Jordan and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
He dropped the bags in his hands and kissed her again.  
  
"You were perfect."  
  
" That's because you are."  
  
"OK, NOW WE HAVE TO GO!"  
  
They four had their stuff ready in 10 min. They all looked like hell but no one cared. Paris and Jordan got out first. The Head Master was checking all the rooms. Rory and Tristan were still in theirs. They herd the key in the door. Tristan grabbed Rory and there things and ran in to the closet. Jordan saw this.  
  
"Paris they are still in there!"  
  
"Oh God!" She walked closer. "Excuse me sir..."  
  
"Oh Miss Geller, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I just want to thank you such a nice night. I couldn't have been better."  
  
"Well it was our pleasure." By this time Rory and Tristan ran behind the door. The Head Master was about to go back in when Jordan pretended to throw up over the side of the boat.  
  
"Mr. Carlson. Are you OK?" He walked over and Rory and Tristan quickly ran out. And off the boat. When Jordan saw them he was fine.  
  
"Fine sure. Thank you. Come on Paris we have to go..."  
  
Paris and Jordan walked off to meet Rory and Tristan on the dock. The four laughed and ran away. Tristan called his driver and he picked the four up.  
  
"OK, whose house has no parents?"  
  
"Not mine..." Rory said,  
  
"Mine is full of crap." Paris said.  
  
"My brother is home. Du Gray?"  
  
"Not a single person. You thinking what I'm thinking?" He looked at Jordan.  
  
"Hell yeah! " The two slapped hands.  
  
"Oh God. Not another one...." Paris said knowing what they were talking about.  
  
"We will make it up to you girls if you let us have an after prom party. We promise!" They made puppy eyes and the lips.  
  
Rory kissed Tristan. "It better be good! But Paris and I get to pick the music!"  
  
The boys looked at each other knowing there girlfriends taste in music wasn't the greatest but they didn't care.  
  
"FINE!" They agreed.  
  
Word got around fast about the party. Rory, Jordan, and Paris all called their parents saying they were staying somewhere. It was 10:00. And people where there. Rory and Paris went up to Tristan's room to get ready. Rory had clothes there because she spent was there all the time. She gave Paris a pair of low-rise jeans and a blue strapless shirt. Rory wore her new 'daring' out fit; a pair of leather pants and a backless halter. It was sliver.  
  
The girl herd music. It was heavy metal.  
  
"Looks like we get to go play DJ."  
  
The girl walked down stairs.  
  
Tristan saw them and hit Jordan to look.  
  
"Wow, they dress like that all time?" Jordan asked.  
  
"I wish they would..."  
  
"What boys? Can't find words?" Rory saw the looks on their faces.  
  
"You girls. You two are breath taking...." Jordan said.  
  
"Well, us breath taking girls, have to pick out better music..." Paris said.  
  
Rory and her went over and looked through all the CD's that were there. There were about 40 people there all ready. Rory wanted to break free and dance. As they walked by all the guys where checking them out. Rory and Paris put on 112 ' Peaches and Cream.' They want and grabbed Tristan and Jordan. The boys were a bit shocked. But they liked it. They were dancing all most nightlong. It was hot, and they became tired. Rory lay in Tristan's lap on the couch. Paris and Jordan finished getting people into taxis.  
  
"That was the last of the drunk morons..." Jordan didn't like drinking much. His mother had a problem so he never got drunk.  
  
"Good, I was about to kick them out!" Rory said. She kissed Tristan.  
  
"Rory, I think we need to talk...." Tristan really wanted to get everything clear.  
  
"Yea, o...k...."  
  
"We'll see you guys later. You can chill in the room next to mine...."  
  
Rory and Tristan went into the living room. One of the only rooms not hit by the party. Rory sat down and Tristan next to her.  
  
"Rory, I love you. And I know that must have hurt you A LOT! But I never meant too. I was drunk and....I didn't know what I was doing. I know that is not a excuses but..."  
  
"Tristan, I know that what you did was wrong. But I also know that I kiss Jordan and I know that it was wrong. And if I had 20 drinks, which I know you did. I may have done something stupid to. It will take a little time for me to trust you all the way again. But know this. I LOVE YOU. And I plan on making out love last forever!" She kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory and Tristan made out for a while before falling a sleep in each other's arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paris and Jordan were up stairs making love when they herd something.  
  
"Jordan, What was that?"  
  
"Nothing..." He began to kiss her again.  
  
"No really. What was it!" She pushed him off. A little annoyed he got and put his boxers on. The two went and look around the house, nothing.  
  
"Paris there is nothing here."  
  
"Yeah. That's just it. Where is Tristan and Rory?"  
  
"Oh damn!" The two walked around some more.  
  
"TRISTAN! RORY!" Paris yelled  
  
Rory woke up.  
  
"Trist, Tristan!" He woke up.  
  
"Who.... huh.... whoa?"  
  
"Paris and Jordan are looking for us."  
  
The got up and went out into the hall. The two couples backed into one another and the girls screamed. Which were fallowed by laughs.  
  
"Ok, Paris herd something up stairs so we came to look for you guys. Dude are you sure your sister or brother aren't home?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ok, girls you stay here and we'll be back."  
  
"Hell no! In every horror movie the girls stay in some room and sure enough that is the room the killer person is in!" Roy grabbed Tristan arm. "I'm coming with you!"  
  
He laughed and put his arm around her waist. The four walked around the house looking for the source of the noise. They herd another one. They all spun around.  
  
"Ok, what the hell was that!" Tristan said.  
  
"I'm getting to the bottom of this Shit. NOW!" Jordan walked to the sound.  
  
"Be careful!" Paris grabbed him and kissed him.  
  
"I'm not leaving that behind!" He smiled and walked down the hall. He fell.  
  
"JORDAN!" Paris yelled  
  
"Damn!" He got up and ran back. "I fell on a broken vase." He had a cut in his arm.  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"I don't know. But I say we get the hell out of here!" They all went for the door.  
  
"Ok, Where are we going to go? Rory asked. Tristan reached for the doorknob when the glass next to it shattered.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Rory and Paris were screaming yet again.  
  
"Rory, I wont let anything happen to you!" Tristan held her close. Jordan did the same to Paris. The four back away from the door. Tristan tried to call 911 but the phones were dead.  
  
"Ok, there is some crazy shit going on!" Rory's said. "Do you have your cell?"  
  
"In the car...."  
  
"Ok, we just need to get the hell out of here!" Jordan held Paris closer as they went for the door.  
  
"Jordan, hey." Tristan threw him a baseball bat from the closet. He had on too. The four went out side and made a dash for the car. They made it there, but Rory saw something.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?!" Tristan flew around to see what she was looking at. He didn't see anything.  
  
"I don't see anything..."  
  
"I am not crazy there was something in your house!"  
  
"Jordan call the cops!" Jordan grabbed the phone and called the cops. They were there in 5 min.  
  
"Ok, Ma`am what did you see?"  
  
"Just the shape of a person in the house...."  
  
"And you are the only one who saw this?"  
  
"I was the only one who was looking at the time...."  
  
"Ok, thank you...." The cop left and Tristan was done with his questioning. He walked over to her and held her. Paris and Jordan were now starting there questioning.  
  
"Tristan, what if it was Jac.......Does she know where you live?"  
  
He had a flash back of her setting by his front door.  
  
"She could. The Chilton directory."  
  
"Oh yeah. What if it was her?"  
  
"I don't think....well.......You know, my looks have been known to drive people wild!" He joked trying make the mood less tense. Paris and Jordan walked over.  
  
"Hey, what house should we stay at?" They all looked at each other.  
  
"My house is out, as usual." Paris said.  
  
"We could try my house...." Jordan said.  
  
"How about mine? It is in a much smaller and there are always people around...."  
  
"K, Rory's house it is then....."  
  
They thanked the police, told them where they will be, and drove off.  
  
"Who do you guys think it was?" Jordan asked.  
  
"I was thinking that Jac. girl." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, she was little psycho." Paris agreed.  
  
"All I know is that they were dumb. They left the baseball bat they used to hit the window in right next to the house. With fingerprints!" Tristan said.  
  
"So it won't be that hard to find out with did this...." Rory asked  
  
"Hopefully..." Tristan pulled up into Rory's driveway.  
  
She opened the door. Everyone went in.  
  
"I'm going to go get changed. Paris you want some P.J's?"  
  
"Yeah sure..." The girls went to Rory's room.  
  
"Oh Oh Can I have some too!?!" Tristan said, jumping like a little schoolgirl.  
  
"That would be scary!" Rory answered.  
  
"Looks like we have to make-due." Tristan pulled off his shirt so that he was only in his jeans and a wife beater. Jordan just took off his button up and had a Tee on.  
  
"Hey dude, where's the bathroom?" Jordan asked. He had been here before but not really looked around.  
  
"Right there." He pointed.  
  
"I'm going to use the one up stairs...."  
  
"Ok," Tristan went up stairs. He used the bathroom and on his way back down stopped to look at a new picture in the hall. It was of Rory and him.  
  
Wow, Lorelai must have done this....  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" He felt something hit him in the back.  
  
"What the!" He turned around to see Lorelai with a broom.  
  
"LORELAI?"  
  
"TRISTAN!! Oh My god!"  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry!"  
  
"I thought you all were going to stay at your house to night?"  
  
"Yeah then we herd noises and then someone broke my windows. So we came here."  
  
"Oh My God is everyone ok?"  
  
"Yeah, We are all fine. I think we are going to stay here tonight..."  
  
"Yeah that's fine. Everyone down stairs?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two walked down stairs to see everyone on the couch.  
  
"Hey Mom. I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"Yeah well, I hit your boyfriend here with a broom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She thought I was here to kill her...."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You ok?" She kissed him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aww..." Lorelai said. Rory blushed. She had forgotten her mom was there. Rory knew Lorelai knew they were sleeping tougher, she the one who put her on the pill. But it felt weird to kiss in front of her.  
  
"Do we have any pizza here?" Rory asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, a whole one in the fridge."  
  
"I'll get it." She walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help...." Tristan followed.  
  
"Good for you! We get lost a lot on the way back all the time...." Lorelai said teasing. Well, I'm going to go back to bed. Have fun!" She went up stairs.  
  
Rory and Tristan came back with the food.  
  
"Yum!" Paris said  
  
The four were up all night and they all fell asleep on the couch. Tristan and Jordan 1/2 on the couch 1/2 off. And Paris and Rory laying on them. Tristan was the first to wake up. He could barley move his neck.  
  
"Owww..." He saw Rory was sleeping on him. God, she's beautiful! I don't want to wake her, but I can't stay like this any more. He sat up and tried to put Rory down with out waking her.  
  
"Mmmmm....Tristan?"  
  
"Right here baby." He said rubbing his neck.  
  
"Hey, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little sore."  
  
"Hey let me." He sat down next to her and she rubber his neck and shoulders.  
  
"Mmmmm. That's good." She smiled.  
  
"So are you...." She kissed him.  
  
The two woke up Paris and Jordan. Jordan was going through the neck problems too.  
  
"Hey you." Paris said.  
  
"Morning." He said to Paris and kissed her.  
  
"You hurt too?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
"Here." She began to rub his neck.  
  
"You girls are too good to us." Tristan said  
  
"We know...." Paris replied. They laughed. After about 5 min. Jordan sat up.  
  
"How about we make you girls breakfasts?"  
  
"Uhh, I don't think we have anything to make here..." Rory said.  
  
"Well, then we will go to that little market of yours. Were farmer boy works..." Tristan said.  
  
Even while Tristan and Rory were tougher Dean had asked her many times to go out with him. One time right in front of Tristan. But Tristan had grown up. He just walked away.  
  
"Yea, sure." Rory didn't care. She knew Tristan wouldn't start anything, Dean on the other hand......  
  
"Ok, Well, let Paris and I get some clothes and you guy can put your shirts back on. "If you must...." She loved Tristan's toned body. She smiled and walked away.  
  
The boys washed their faces and were ready. Paris was ready before Rory. They all walked out of the house. Jordan had never been 'introduced' to everyone in the town. So that's what happened. They finally got to the market. Rory and Tristan looked around and were happy to find that Dean wasn't working.  
  
"OK, girls. What do you want?" Jordan asked playing Vanna to the aisles of food.  
  
"Hmmm, what do you say Rory?"  
  
"I don't know. How about I ask you two this. What can you guys cook?"  
  
"Whatever you want. I had to do a lot of cooking." Jordan answered.  
  
"Um...Yeah, I'll help." Tristan really didn't know how.  
  
"Ok, then how about...omelets?" Rory asked.  
  
"Perfect! What do you guys like in them?"  
  
They went around finding thing to put in them and went to the check out place. They paid and Jordan and Tristan carried the bags. Tristan was first out the door her turned around to saw something when he bumped in to someone and dropped the bags.  
  
"Hey sorry...." He looked up. "Oh...."  
  
He just looked back at him.  
  
"Sorry...." Tristan said with out meaning it at all.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." He tried to walk past. When he looked at Rory.  
  
HELL NO! Tristan stood up. "Do you really want to start this again!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?!?"  
  
"I KNOCKED YOU OUT COLD ONCE AND CAN SURE AS HELL DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
"You really want to go again."  
  
"NO." He started him straight in the eyes. "Come on guys." He picked up the bags and left. They all left.  
  
"It doesn't matter she was nothing special anyway!" He yelled out the door. Jordan knew Tristan would do anything, But Rory was one of his best friends. He turned around and punched Dean in the nose.  
  
"She is WAY to good for you!" He walked away. Dean knew he couldn't take him or Tristan so he just went into the store.  
  
"Thank you for holding your temper. And thank you for defending me." She hugged Jordan. And then went to Tristan. "I know you could have and would have done the same. But you know I hate it when you do that. You are strong and I know it!" She kissed him and they all walked back to her house. It was more like lunchtime now, but they didn't care. The food was actually good.  
  
"Wow, you can cook!" Rory said.  
  
"I told you!" Paris said. Jordan had cooked for her before.  
  
"Hey!" Tristan said.  
  
"I'm sorry. You very good at stirring!" Rory complimented him.  
  
The four sat and talked. It was going on 3:00 and they had to get going. Mike was having a major party and he wanted them there.  
  
"Hey guys. We have to get ready. Because I know you two and it will take you guy an hour to get ready! And then an hour to get there. And we need to help him set up and stuff...." Tristan said. "So lets get going...!"  
  
  
  
They girls ran into Rory's room.  
  
"Ok, what to wear what to wear..."  
  
"You don't need to lend me anything...."  
  
"No, No. It is fine"  
  
Tristan was right, it took them an hour to get ready.  
  
"We're ready now."  
  
"Good!" The boys have been setting on the couch waiting for 45 min.  
  
They drove to Mike's house.  
  
:: DING DONG::  
  
"Just come in!" Mike yelled back.  
  
"Hey dude!" Tristan slapped hands with him.  
  
"Hey Mike." Rory gave him a hug.  
  
"What do you need us to do?" Paris asked.  
  
The four decorated and such for about 1 hour and a half. It was 7:30 and the party starts at 8:30.  
  
"So what do you guys want to drink?" He opened the bar.  
  
"Coke and Captain." Jordan said.  
  
"Um... do u have any white wine?" Paris asked.  
  
He gave them their drinks.  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
"Um," Rory thought. "I'll have a cosmopolitan."  
  
"Uhh, good choice. Tristan?"  
  
"Um. I do dumb things when I'm drunk..."  
  
"Hey baby you can have some. I'm here."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, thanks." He kissed her fore head. "I'll make my own...."  
  
  
  
It was 12:00 the party was raging. People were drunk, high, and some were just plain morons. But there was a lot of crazy shit going on.  
  
"Mike... Do you really want this party to keep going...?"  
  
"Yea! I am just going to have to have about 100 maids come!"  
  
"O...K...Have you seen Tristan?"  
  
"Yea! Playing pool!!"  
  
"K!" She walked down stairs. "Tristan?"  
  
"Hell YEAH!" He just won another game of pool. He played for large amounts of money. He didn't need it, but it made the game, better.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!!" The guy who lost yelled.  
  
"Pay up!" He handed Tristan the money.  
  
"Hey Trist!" Rory yelled.  
  
"Hey Rory! Over Here!" she fought her way though the crowd to him.  
  
"Hey, what you doing?"  
  
"Winning a lot of money...."  
  
"How much did you win this time?"  
  
"$250....."  
  
"Poor, Poor, boys..."  
  
"Hey this was Bradley Richmond."  
  
"Who....?"  
  
"Richmond....RICH-MAN!"  
  
"Ohh...O.k..... Well then he can spare $250!"  
  
"Yeah....So how about we go shopping tomorrow. WE can buy some stuff complements of....well...who ever I beat next...."  
  
  
  
That's how Tristan spent most parties; Winning money from stupid freshmen who think they can win. They never do. Tristan was the best at pool. He would come out of every party with at lest $1,000. Rory and him would go to the mall and out to dinner after. She felt bad for a while about using their money. But then even after that when the knew they couldn't win. They would throw $500 down just too look cool. She thought it was their fault.  
  
"Ok...."  
  
The party ended and everyone was wasted, passed-out, or asleep in one room or another.  
  
Tristan and Rory were up stairs that night. After Tristan won about $1,200 that night. Tristan and her went up stairs to, well, you know!  
  
The next morning they woke up in each other's arms.  
  
"Morning baby." He kissed her.  
  
"Hey." She held her head.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I had one to many last night...."  
  
"I would say you should drink some coffee but it already runs threw your veins!"  
  
"Haha!" They got dressed and went down stairs. The house was a mess.  
  
"Wow!" Rory looked around. They had been to parties before but non quite this, out of control.  
  
"He is going to pay out his ass for maids!"  
  
They walked into the kitchen. Paris was setting with her head on the table, Jordan was making coffee, and Mike was on the phone call house maids.  
  
"Hey guys. How bad is everyone's hang over?"  
  
The all just moaned.  
  
The drank and ate what little food was left in the house. It was 7:30 PM. They all went to bed at 5:00 AM.  
  
:DING DONG::  
  
"Who the hell it that?" Mike went to the door. "SHIT!"  
  
"Who is it?" Jordan asked.  
  
"THE HEAD MASTER!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" The other four said. If you were caught drinking you wouldn't be allowed to graduate. And graduation was a week away. It didn't matter if you were on school grounds or in a dark alley somewhere. It was part of the Chilton Honor Code, which threw your Chilton years you wouldn't drink.  
  
"Why is he here!" Rory yelled  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
::DING DONG::  
  
The all looked at each other not knowing what to do next.  
  
::DING DONG::  
  
"HIT THE DECK!" The fell to the floor. He was walking around to the kitchen window to see it anyone was home. They hit the floor just in time. After he left they went up stairs.  
  
"Ok, Dude, we need to get the maid up here! NOW!" Jordan said  
  
"They are on the way.."  
  
"So what are we going to do today?"  
  
"Well, I got JJ coming over today."  
  
"No problem. We can get in trouble! All six of us!"  
  
::DING DONG::  
  
He looked out the window to make sure it was the maids, it was. They cleaned for 2 hours. It cost $ 700. But the party was worth it. Mike was all ways known as the 'Party God'.  
  
"Ok, guys. Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, JJ's house."  
  
"Ok, my cars out…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Only 4 seats…"  
  
"Ok, well take my car…" Mike had a SUV.  
  
"K, lets go!" The all go in and went over to her house.  
  
::DING DONG::  
  
"Hey JJ!" Mike said.  
  
"Hey guys. Do you mind if Brian and AJ come?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Who's Brian?"  
  
"Just one of my brothers friends. They got nothing to do and they know we know all the hot spots!" They all got in. They all fit. Mike and JJ in the front, Tristan, Rory, and AJ, and then Paris, Jordan, and Brian in back. Brian and AJ were all a year younger then them. Alien Ant Farm's 'Smooth Criminal' came on. They all loved the song.  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN HIT BY A SMOOTH CRIMINAL!" AJ was singing with it. Rory laughed at him.  
  
"What Girl?" He was smiling.  
  
"Rory, just doesn't get fine music!" Tristan said  
  
They drove to a bowling alley. There were clubs and things but AJ and Brian couldn't get in. And plus they had partied all most every night that week, they wanted to take it easy. It was cosmic bowling though.  
  
"This is so cool!" Paris said about all the black lights.  
  
"You are easily a mused!" Brian said  
  
"Whatever Senior!" They laughed. The rest of the night was lights, balls, pins and greasy food.  
  
"That was great…" Rory was walking out, Tristan's arms were around her.  
  
"Yea, but where's the clubs, parties, and raves!" AJ asked  
  
"Hey, Dudes YOUR ONLY 17!" Tristan told them.  
  
"I'm 18…" Brian said.  
  
"So WHAT! I WANT TO PARTY! DRINK! LIVE!"  
  
"Yea, but you!" He pointed at AJ. "You better get straight because I was you, and my life was crap, until I found Rory. And if you don't straighten out, or find someone who can make you. Your life will be crap!" He was in his face.  
  
"Don't get on my case because you were a rich boy with no goals!"  
  
"Never insult me again!"  
  
"I'll do whatever the hell I please!" He took a swing at Tristan. Tristan ducked and then took his arm and put it behind his back, like a cop thing.  
  
"You are 17! Get over yourself!" He pushed him to the ground. "Let's go guys…" They all got in the car. Same seats, but this time Rory sat between Tristan and AJ. Rory saw the hurt and embarrassment in AJ's eyes. She put his hand on his knee to make him feel better. HE felt a spark.  
  
Wow, this girl is incredible! Tristan is not lying!   
  
They had all ready dropped off Brian, Paris, and Jordan. They were now pulling into JJ's drive way.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Mike told JJ  
  
She leaned in and whispered something to him.  
  
"AJ!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are going to drive Rory and Tristan home and then come right back home. If you go any where else I will have your balls on a stick!" He threw him the keys and went in the house with JJ.  
  
"AJ, just drop me and Rory off at my house."  
  
"O…K…." Damn I thought I would be able to have 20 min alone with her!  
  
"Tristan, I'm sorry but I have to go home tonight!" Yes YES!  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't been home in 5 days! My mom must be going crazy!" Yea, Tristan. She needs to go home. Which means I have to drive her!  
  
"She had Luke with her…" No!  
  
"Yea, but I'm still me and she needs me…" Yes, she needs you!  
  
"Fine…Then I'll drive you home." Damn! No!  
  
"That's silly. AJ can drop me off and get right on the express way back to his house." Yea, I can do that!  
  
"I don't trust him…" After hearing this AJ looked at him. I look trust worthy?  
  
"Come on, AJ is a very good driver…"  
  
"Fine." He leaned forward to talk to AJ.  
  
"If you touch or hurt her, I will kill you." He just nodded his head. They pulled up at Tristan's house.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Defiantly!" She kissed him and he got out, not before giving AJ a look of death. Rory got out and went into the front seat.  
  
"So… How do you get to your house?"  
  
"Left…"  
  
The spent most of the time in silence between the few left's and right's Rory said.  
  
I've got to say something… AJ thought to him self.  
  
"So, happy to get out of Chilton?"  
  
"HELL YEA!"  
  
"Didn't like it much?"  
  
"Well, not till my junior year. That's when Tristan and I started to date."  
  
He cringed at his name. "Oh…"  
  
"I mean I think I would have made it, but having Tristan defiantly made my life easier."  
  
"Is that why you started to date him?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean…"  
  
"It's o.k.…"  
  
"So why did you start to date him? I mean I thought you two hated each other."  
  
"We did. But something hit me one day. I saw something in him that I didn't see before. It was strange. One day I just saw the real him. Not the 'pretty boy' him, but the caring, sweet, loving him."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Not to much luck it the girl department?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Why not, you are cute and nice."  
  
"Thanks. It is not finding girl to date me, it is finding girl who have a brain to date me."  
  
"I get it. You were like Tristan. Tons of girls falling at your feet and non worth looking down…"  
  
"You put it so…. Profound…" They laughed.  
  
"I know a lot about you…" Rory said  
  
"Um…." Giving her a weird look.  
  
"I'm not a stalker. But you and Tristan are very much alike. And know Tristan, so there for I know you."  
  
"That's a little scary."  
  
"Don't worry. All I have to say is that if you ever need someone to talk to, who understands you, I'm here. You can always talk to me…"  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
pulling up into Rory's drive way she wrote down her number.  
  
"I mean it. Any time…" She got out and ran to her porch. She waved before she went in.  
  
How the hell do I get that girl from Tristan? Well, if she thinks Tristan and I am the same person, and then it shouldn't be too hard to convince her that we have chemistry.  
  
AJ was thinking the rest of the way home. He pulled up into his drive way. He knew not to even go by JJ's room. He just left mike's keys on the table by the door and went to sleep. The next four days were the last of the seniors. It was going to be Friday. AJ watched Rory and Tristan kiss and walk happily down the halls.  
  
The yearbook came out and it only gave Rory, Tristan, Paris,  
  
Jordan, mike, and JJ more reason to be happy.  
  
Paris was voted mostly likely to be the first women president.  
  
Mike was named mostly likely to have 10 wives by the time he dies (happy).  
  
JJ was named mostly likely to be a super model.  
  
Jordan was class clown and most likely to be in a band.  
  
Rory won best-dressed girl, most popular girl, and best personality, most likely to be a top of a law firm.  
  
Tristan was voted best-looking guy, best-dressed guy, and most likely to improve his families company.  
  
And of course Tristan and Rory won cutest couple. There would all ways be over flow of most like's and best's for the two most popular. It was unfair to those who didn't get and awards, but that's the way Chilton worked.  
  
The 6 of them sat at a lunch table.  
  
"Can you guys believe this?" Rory said looking at her yearbook.  
  
"I know! You guys both got like 3 things! I think that is a record!"  
  
"Really?" She really never paid much attention to past years.  
  
'I think so…" JJ answered. "But I'm happy with my one!"  
  
"It is a very good one to have!" Rory said, friendly mocking her. They all laughed  
  
"What about me! I can't sing!" Jordan said  
  
"He can't TRUST me!" Paris said hugging Jordan.  
  
"I don't know dude, you kinda got that 'boy band' look about you…." Tristan said.  
  
"Yea, right!"  
  
"Paris, I think the prediction just might come true…" Mike said  
  
"I want to be a doctor!"  
  
"You never know!" He answered  
  
"Well, if mines coming true so is yours!"  
  
"Ouch!" He placed his hand over his hurt. "That hurt!"  
  
"And of course…" Mike stood on top of the table. "THE CUEST COUPLE EVERY ONE!" He yelled the whole lunchroom could hear him. People stood up and clapped, whistled, and yelled.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Rory yelled at him.  
  
"KISS KISS KISS!" The people started to yell. Even Paris, Jordan, JJ , and Mike started to chant.  
  
Tristan looked at her. She nodded her head. They stood up. Tristan dipped her and kissed her.  
  
"WOOOOOOOO! AWWWWWWWW! YEAAAAAAAAA!" Were the three noises herded from the crowd. She stood back up and immediately began to blush. After a few more minutes the lunchroom went back to normal. The six sat down. Rory punched mike in the arm.  
  
"Don't do that again!"  
  
"What? You want me to do it again?" He began to stand up. She pushed him back down. They all went back to talking.  
  
AJ stood there watching the whole time. He was about to turn away and leave when he felt a hand don his shoulder. His head spun around he saw the new girl standing there.  
  
"Come with me…" he began to walk away. With a very confused look on his face he did as he was told. They walked outside and sat on a bench.  
  
"So who are you? And what do you want?"  
  
"Jacquelyn. And I want Tristan Du Gray."  
  
"Oh God! Not another one of you! OK I will tell you what I have told every other girl who has asked me for help. No we are not friends. My sister dates his best friend. But he hates me. No I can't ask my sister to help you either 'cause she wont care!"  
  
"Shut Up! I don't want you to just mention me. I want you to steal his girl friend so I can have him."  
  
"Hey, who ever you are, he and Rory are in love. They are barley away from each other for 10 minutes!"  
  
"Trust me. I always get what I want. And he's what I want. This time I might have to work a little but I will get him. I'm just going to need help. I see the way you look at her. You want her. So if u get her, I get Tristan and we are both happy."  
  
"Who are you! Where did you come from?"  
  
"I'm a girl from Tristan's past and I want him back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is incredible! He's…"  
  
He cut her off. "Wait. I would rather not hear it. I just want to know how you plan on getting me Rory!"  
  
"OK, well. Just in case you were wondering Rory knows Tristan slept with me when they were together."  
  
"And she still with him!!?!?"  
  
"I guess she forgives easily."  
  
The two sat there for the rest of the day plotting how to break them up. The day ended and Rory and Tristan were headed out of school.  
  
"Hey Tristan sign my year book?" Some random girl asked him.  
  
"Uhh…do I know you?"  
  
"We dated for a week and a half two years ago."  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Kelly….Kelly James…."  
  
"Ohhh…." He gave Rory the 'I have no idea who this girl is' look.  
  
He just gave the, had fun, miss you, good luck, best wises message.  
  
As soon as she left Rory and Tristan broke out laughing.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"I have no idea! It wouldn't matter who it was. Every girl I dated before is just a blur to me now. You are just too beautiful. They couldn't even leave a mark in my mind after I saw you…"  
  
"Who have you been talking to? Chad Cole the poet guy?" He nodded his head.  
  
"Good! Keep talking to him. It makes you sweet! And even more loveable!" She kiss him.  
  
"I didn't think that was possible…" He said with big puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh it is!"  
  
"You want to go out?"  
  
"I promised JJ I would help her pick out a outfit for her and mike's big date."  
  
"Fine, I'll drive you over there and then go hang out with Mike."  
  
"Ok." They got in his car and drove to JJ's house.  
  
"I'll see you later!" She kissed him and went to the door. She rang the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it!" AJ yelled. He opened the door to see Rory standing there.  
  
"Hey AJ! I'll see yea!" She yelled back to Tristan.  
  
"Hey Rory. What are you going here?"  
  
"I'm here to make wild sex with you!" She laughed "Yeah Right. I'm here to help JJ with clothes, hair, and make-up. You know girly stuff."  
  
"I like the first idea better…"  
  
"God! You are Tristan before we dated! He would have said the same thing!"  
  
"Thanks…I think….."  
  
"Rory HELP!" JJ yelled from up stairs.  
  
"Coming!" She went up stairs.  
  
God she pretty! I hope this Jacquelyn girl's plan works….  
  
AJ went down stairs and went on to his computer. He signed online.  
  
"You've got mail"  
  
Lets see what I got today…" He moved his mouse and clicked his mail icon.  
  
'From - Perfect53.  
  
Subject – The plan.'  
  
"Ok here goes nothing!" He opened the mail and read the plan.  
  
"This will never work! Well, maybe. Tristan would kill me…"  
  
"Tristan would do what?" Mike came down stairs with Tristan behind him. AJ closed down his computer very fast to say the least.  
  
"Tristan is going to be here soon to pick up Rory…"  
  
"O….K…."  
  
"Hey dude, what's up with you? I herd you were offered a place on the swimming team?" Tristan asked AJ  
  
"Yea, well, I didn't want to be one it."  
  
"Are you kidding! You love swimming! I have herd JJ saying that you would live in the pool." Mike added to the conversation.  
  
"Yea, well…."  
  
"You're parents didn't think it was a worth wild thing to be doing. That it was a silly dream and nothing would come of it…" Tristan knew those feelings far to well.  
  
He just nodded his head.  
  
"Hey, I know we aren't the best of friends, but some advice. My parents told me the same bullshit, and I listened. And now every day I wish I hadn't."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not you…"  
  
"Lord knows that's true!"  
  
"TRISTAN!" Rory yelled from up stairs.  
  
"Got to go boys." He went up stairs.  
  
'Hey AJ." AJ turned around to face Mike.  
  
"I know you don't like Tristan much, but you and he are a lot a like. It is uncanny. I think you should listen to him…" And then mike went up stairs too. Leaving AJ alone, again, with his computer, which held the plan to steal Tristan girl friend.  
  
Should I be doing this?  
  
~*~ Up Stairs ~*~  
  
"What did you need?" Tristan asked seeing Rory come down stairs.  
  
"Do guys like white or black better?"  
  
"Um….depends on what it is."  
  
"In general."  
  
"Well, I guess, um… I not good at stuff like this Rory!"  
  
"Fine!" AAAAAAAAA JJJJJJJJJJJ!!!"  
  
He came running up.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do guys like white or black better?"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Just in general."  
  
"Well, ahhh, um…., I guess….I don't know!"  
  
"Arg! You two are no help at all! I swear you two are the same person! MIKE!!!"  
  
Mike was listening from the other room. "I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"FINE, boys! Who needs them!"  
  
Tristan pulled her back into his arms before she went back up stairs. "I don't know who needs boys, but I do know I need you!" He kissed her.  
  
"Sweet talker!" She went up stairs to try and help JJ some more.  
  
"Why does everyone say that?" AJ looked at Tristan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What we are the same…"  
  
"Because as much as I hate to admit it we are very much alike kid."  
  
"I don't see it!"  
  
"Ok, blonde, blue, and how many times a day do you flash the 'Hey there' smile to a girl?"  
  
"Uhh…. Fine I get it."  
  
Tristan smiled a smile of 'ha I'm right' and went to see what Mike was doing.  
  
"I NEED A BOY!" Rory yelled from up stairs  
  
"I GOT IT!" AJ yelled and flew up to Rory.  
  
"AJ! Good!"  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Tell me what you think!" She opened the door to have JJ walk out.  
  
"JJ!" JJ had a very make-up free look. So did Rory but lately she made her eyes stand out with some eyeliner and such. "Wow!"  
  
"You like?" Rory asked  
  
"Yea, in a non-insest-ey way."  
  
"Well, first ICK! And second, duh!"  
  
"Really AJ?" JJ was a little un-sure.  
  
"Would I lie sis?"  
  
"AJ!"  
  
"I'm kidding! It looks great! Where'd you get the clothes?"  
  
"Rory…"  
  
"Rory!" His eyes got big. "I never pictured you for the short, tight, skin showing…"  
  
"Yea, well, there's a lot you don't know about me…"  
  
"JJ! Are you ready?" Mike called from down stairs.  
  
"ALMOST!"  
  
"WE WILL BE LATE!"  
  
"FINE!" She walked down stairs.  
  
"You look amazing!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The two walk out the door.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" Tristan put his hands around Rory waste.  
  
"Hm…. Well I herd about this party.  
  
"Sweet where at?"  
  
"Uh, hang on" She pulled a flyer out of her purse. "Uh, 7578 Lincoln"  
  
"K, lets go…" Tristan said. "Hey you want to come?" He turned to AJ  
  
"Yea!" He left the room to grab his coat.  
  
"Thank you…" Rory mouthed to Tristan. He just nodded his head. AJ came back with his coat, they walked out to Tristan's car. They all got in and went to the rave.  
  
"Hey, I'll meet up with you guys at…. 1:30 by the car?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
AJ went inside. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey, I just want to say I really don't …."  
  
"STOP! You are going to do this!"  
  
"But…. I…."  
  
"Think about Rory, she could be all yours."  
  
"Yea, I know. But what are you planning?"  
  
"Just go. Meet Rory in ½ hour but I'll need to get Tristan away from her…"  
  
"Not a problem…" She gave a she-devil smile.  
  
She walked over to where Rory was setting and slipped some liquid ecstasy in her drink. Then went to Tristan grabbed him and dragged him away.  
  
"GO AWAY!" he yelled  
  
"I really need to talk! Please!" She pleaded.  
  
"5 min!"  
  
AJ walked over to a already woozy looking Rory.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Uhh.. Hi…."  
  
"You want to go some where a little more quite?"  
  
"YEA!"  
  
He walked up to one of the empty rooms.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yea…."  
  
"Rory I really like you and I want you…. Do you want me?"  
  
"Uh…yea…."  
  
Then he closed the door and began to strip Rory, she had just about passed out. And then they had sex.  
  
~*~ Tristan and Jac. ~*~  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Um…I just saw Rory leave up stairs with a guy…."  
  
"WHAT? You are at it again!"  
  
"I MEAN IT! Why the hell would I get my self into something I didn't see. So the you could hate me more?!?" He realized she was right. And pushed threw the crowds. It took him a while but he found the room that she was in, he looked into see some guy moving over her.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
AJ head turned quickly.  
  
"AJ!"  
  
"Uh…" Tristan punched him and leaned over Rory.  
  
"Rory? Are you ok?"  
  
"Uh…" She said hold her throbbing head.  
  
"YOU! You fucking raped her!"  
  
"NO MAN! She said she wanted to!"  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
The people in the hall had been listening.  
  
"Trist! Man, sorry, but we herd Rory say she wanted to do him…"  
  
"What!" His voice went from ragging angry to unbelieving schoolboy.  
  
"I…..I…." AJ shuttered, and then saw Jac. Stand in the back round.  
  
She drugged her…. I got to tell Tristan and Rory….  
  
"AJ! What the hell happened to her! She never drinks more then two drinks!"  
  
"I….I…."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"  
  
"She needs to get to the hospital…"  
  
"FINE! But we will talk later!"  
  
Tristan picked up Rory and they went to the car.  
  
Lets see Rory get her pretty head out of this, by the time she gets to the hospital the ecstasy will have worn off and it will look like she only had two drinks… Jac. Smile and turned back into the rave.  
  
~*~ Hospital ~*~  
  
"What happened!" Tristan came back from Rory's room.  
  
"This was all her, Rory she was just a thing, and you, and then oh god…." AJ babbled on.  
  
"You're not making since!"  
  
"I'm going to puck!" He ran to the garbage can. He threw up and went back to his seat.  
  
"AJ! What happened. I swear to god if you don't tell me soon I will beat you to death!"  
  
"It was all her, she had this planed out perfectly…"  
  
"Who is she!?!"  
  
"The new girl at school, Jac…."  
  
Tristan's face turned white.  
  
"JACQUELYNN!"  
  
"Oh God, I could go to jail, my life is over, and not to mention Rory, she is going to hate me forever!"  
  
"AJ! What the hell did Jac. Do!"  
  
"She wanted you back…"  
  
"This I know…."  
  
"She told me just to go by Rory in ½ hour and that she would take care of the rest…"  
  
"So… " Tristan thought, "Oh God. She drugged Rory!"  
  
"I swear to god man I didn't know!"  
  
"If I found out you did I swear you will die!"  
  
"Oh God, if Rory was drugged that means I raped her…." AJ's head feel to his hands.  
  
I'm going to kill her! But what about AJ, he didn't know…. But he was still…. 17 and a kid, he didn't know what Jac. Was capable of… Tristan tried to find some reason in this matter.  
  
"Oh My God! I'm going to jail. My life is over!"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T KNOW!"  
  
AJ slowly lifted his head, "What?"  
  
"It's not rape if you didn't knew. As far as you knew it was consensual…" He stood up and sat back down. He had to do something setting there was driving him crazy.  
  
"Oh god Tristan I didn't even think, you…."  
  
"Hate you?" He nodded. "Yes… But right now we have to worry about Rory."  
  
"Yea…"  
  
It took everything in Tristan not to kill AJ right there and then, but he knew if he did that he would have to go to jail and that would just suck. Every time he looked at him he just felt the anger fill his body.  
  
"Tristan? Du Gray?" The doctor came out.  
  
He jumped up. "Yes!?"  
  
AJ couldn't hear what they were say he just knew it was great news.  
  
~*~ Tristan and Doc. ~*~  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She will be. But she has been put through a trauma. We will be running some tests to see if indeed she was drugged. And if she were, we would need those tests if you wish to bring this to court. We have taken samples if you will to say it was rape. I think that is it right now. Is her family here?"  
  
"No, her mother is on her honey moon and grandparents are…I don't know not here…"  
  
"Well, I did a signature or authorization…. How old are you?"  
  
"19…"  
  
"You can sign if you want us to go ahead with the tests…"  
  
"Can I see Rory first?"  
  
"Of course…" He walked into Rory's room to see her huddled up in a ball on the bed.  
  
"Rory…" He walked over and just cradled her. She began to sob uncontrollably  
  
"Shhhh, it will be ok…." He rocked her back and forth. He put his hand on her head and made her face him. "The doctors want to run a few tests, is that ok?"  
  
She just nodded. He head was bagging; they couldn't give her anything before they tested her. It would interfere will the test, the drugs would mix.  
  
Tristan stood up and signed the papers. "Listen, I'm a Du Gray. I want the best money can buy. Nothing left. Got it?" The doctor nodded. "Can I be with her threw them?"  
  
"Yes sir…"  
  
He went back to Rory.  
  
Oh god! This is my entire fault. If I never…Jac…. then she would have never…. He cradled her again this time for his comfort as well as hers. They sat that way for a while but the doctor came in.  
  
"Miss Gilmore?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"We need to test you now, or any drug will ware off soon.."  
  
She nodded  
  
"Rory, I'm going to be with you though it all!" He stood next to the bed as they wheeled it out. About an hour later they were back in the room. Tristan just sat there looking at her. She had fallen asleep.  
  
It's not her Ja. Cares about. It could be any girl…. But until I can get rid of jac. I can't let Rory get hurt any more… But how… breaking up with her? No it would just hurt her more. But then again Jac. Drugged her! So what else would she do? I can't lose her, but I love her too much to let anything else happen to her…. He took a paper and pen and wrote her a note.  
  
"I love you…" He left the note on the table and kissed her head. He walked out to see AJ still in the same place he had left him.  
  
"You." AJ's head popped up. "You are coming with me…" He began to walk past him, looked back. "Now…" He said in a stern voice.  
  
He just got up.  
  
Oh My God he's going to take me to a field and shot me! AJ thought as he followed Tristan.  
  
"Get in…" He unlocked the passenger side of his car. AJ reluctantly did. Tristan drove and drove. He pulled up at his house.  
  
"Get out…" He walked to his front door knowing, no one would be home, and he didn't care. It was for the better.  
  
"Tristan?" the only words that had come out of his mouth in hours. He just gave him a icy glare and walked up the stairs. He opened the door to a room with three computers in it.  
  
"Wow…" AJ knew computers, and these were all top of the line, best money can buy.  
  
Tristan took a seat at the large leather chair behind the desk and motioned for AJ to set in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
"Now, how did you get mixed up with Jacquelyn…."  
  
"I was in the lunch room and she came behind me and told me to follow her."  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes, you do…"  
  
"Intrigue I guess…."  
  
"Fine, what did she say to you?"  
  
"She… she…." He knew Tristan would not be happy with what he was going to say.  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"She told me that she knew I liked Rory." Tristan closed his eyes for a moment to regain his thoughts after that statement. "She said she would help me. That she wanted you and she away got what she wanted…"  
  
"Sounds like her…"  
  
"She said she had a plan and would tell me later. Some how she got my e- mail and…"  
  
"She e-mailed you!"  
  
"Yea…"  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"What I should meet her at the rave. That she would find me…"  
  
"What did she say after she found you?"  
  
"That she would take care of the rest and I should go take Rory to get air and ½ hour…."  
  
"She knew what she was doing, she always does…"  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…."  
  
"I don't care about you. I just need to get this girl out of my life. Forever!"  
  
"How I'm I going to help?"  
  
"You sir, are the bait…"  
  
"Bait?" He got a worried look on his face.  
  
~*~ Rory ~*~  
  
Rory woke up. She turned over.  
  
"Tristan?" she scanned the room and found the note. Opened it;  
  
Rory-  
  
I love you more then you will ever know. But right now with my love comes danger. Jacquelyn drugged you. If I'm with you she will continue to go after you, until your gone. I would not be able to live with my self if anything happened to you because of me. I debated with my self for hours, but in the end I figured out that if we stayed together through this, you would be hurt even more. Believe me leaving you is not what I want to do, but I love you too much to let ANYTHING hurt you. I'm going to fix this. There are 4 days till graduation. It WILL be over with by then! Until I see you again…  
  
All my love forever,  
  
Tristan  
  
She was crying, knowing what he said was true. But she would give her life for him. She needed him, all she could do was hope that he would call or come soon.  
  
~*~ Tristan ~*~  
  
"Jacquelyn will go threw and hurt any one to get what she wants. So if she thinks you are going to go to the cops, she will come after you."  
  
"Bait…" He nodded his head finally getting it.  
  
"So, are you willing to help?"  
  
"Yea, defiantly…"  
  
"Don't worry. When it comes down to it you wont go to jail. If you help me and don't snake out, you have my word on that…."  
  
"Thanks. But she will watch us all the time, listen to our every word after she finds out…"  
  
"That's what I'm counting on…"  
  
"How are you going to make her confess?"  
  
"We don't need a confession…"  
  
"Them how do you prove her guilty?"  
  
"Of what she did to Rory, we can't. But when she comes after you. We will be ready!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She will go after and get rid of you if she thinks you are going to tell the cops what went down."  
  
"What if she kills me!"  
  
"She wont but if you mess this up I will kill you!"  
  
"OK!" They sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Thanks…" AJ knew Tristan could do so much to him and his life.  
  
  
  
Over that next three days Tristan and AJ had planned and put that plan in action. AJ and Tristan would talk knowing she would be listening. They talked about how AJ was going to go to the cops and tell them everything. They even staged a fight so that it looked like Tristan was REALLY mad. He saw Jac. Out of the corner of his eye. And knew she herd them talking. She slid away, her face full of anger towards AJ.  
  
Little asshole! I need to get rid of him! she thought.  
  
Tristan took a look around. "Ok, so to night when u are alone she is going to come after you, I guarantee it!"  
  
"And you'll have the cameras and stuff…"  
  
"You got it… now get out of here!"  
  
  
  
Tristan had called Rory and told her to make it look like they had broken up. He would come to her when it was safe, but for her not to approach him. She was happy about the plan but to just hear his voice telling her it would be ok, put her at ease.  
  
It was night and sure enough Jac. Was out side of AJ's home waiting for him. She wasn't sure how she would shut him up but she had to try. Even if it meant killing him she HAD to have Tristan.  
  
AJ got out of his car and knew Jac. Was there, as well as Tristan. They only fear he had was the Tristan would let Jac. Kill him for what he did to Rory. But he was a man of his word he told himself.  
  
He took a deep breath and made his way to the door. Jac walked out of the shadows.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?"  
  
"Jesus women!"  
  
"You can't go to the cops!"  
  
"I can't not go! Tristan WILL kill me!"  
  
"So what!" She thought to her self.  
  
"He wont kill you…. We could…."  
  
"Fine… I wont tell them EVERYTHING. Just tell me what you don't want them to know…."  
  
"Who?" She asked  
  
"The cops… I will tell them enough so Tristan will go away. But what don't you want them to know?"  
  
"Hm…." She spilled her guts and Tristan got it all on camera. As well as AJ's security cameras. Jac was non-to smart.  
  
"Fine… just go away then!" AJ went into his house and closed the door. Exhaling.  
  
"Great job…." Tristan said walking in from the side entrance.  
  
"You got it?"  
  
"All of it…. Now it is time to get that bitch back." He said with a devilish smirk on his face.  
  
It was graduation day and all the Chilton students were in their gowns talking and taking pictures.  
  
It was killing Tristan and Rory not to be with each other but they knew it would all be over very soon. Rory went up to make her valedictorian speech.  
  
"Friends, family, class of 2004 (AN:I think that's right) we did it!" The students cheered. "But we would never have made it this far with out our family. But most of all friends…. Our friends are with us every day as we walked the halls. When we needed something they were there are a blink of a eye. We all worked hard to get here and will soon begin our different ways. But no matter where you go or who you meet, always remember who help you get there…. Thank you…"  
  
And at this AJ push a button on his computer. The screen that was used to show the class movie was now filled with the video Tristan had taken just last night. Jac knew what was going on. She tried to get out but the Dean grabbed her arm. The crowd was in a frenzy talking about what was just seen. One of the teachers told them to go on with the graduation. There were a few more speeches.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present the graduating class of 2004!"  
  
The students stood up and threw their hats, even though they went suspost to. The corner might hit some one!  
  
Tristan graduated with honors, but sat with the rest of the students, Rory on the other hand sat on the stage. As soon as it was over she jumped off the stage and ran into his arms for the first time in four days, even though it seemed like years.  
  
"Congratulations baby…" He said still holding her in his arms.  
  
She just took a deep breath. "This is the start of our whole lives!"  
  
"You have no idea…." He said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing…." He answered her.  
  
"Hey guys! We did it!" Mike and JJ came over.  
  
"And you know what we get to do now?" Jordan and Paris came over.  
  
The girls all let out a breath, "Party…." All three said.  
  
'Yea!'s rang threw the boys as they all brought their girls in for a hug and a kiss.  
  
" You better make this up to us…." Rory said.  
  
"I will…." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
Tristan and Rory knew that the Du Grays and the Gilmore's would each be having a party for them. But they could spend the whole day without each other. So Tristan and Rory convinced their parents and grandparents to have a joined party at a hall. They both said their hellos and thank yours and then went to be alone.  
  
"So do you really think she is out of our lives?" Rory asked setting in Tristan's arms.  
  
"So I think she is going to stay away from us, and now we came get our retraining order."  
  
"I love you…"  
  
"I love you too…."  
  
"So when do you leave for the REAL party?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, it's 3:00 now, so most of the people here have to go to bed at like 7:00…. So we can lave around then."  
  
"Great…"  
  
The time came and went. Tristan and Rory never left each other's side.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Rory said hugging her grandmother and grandfather.  
  
"It's was our pleasure dear…" Richard said to her.  
  
"We are so proud of you Rory!" Emily said.  
  
Lorelai came over and hugged her daughter. "I know you and Tristan have a party, but tomorrow we have a Stars Hallow Party!" She said in her ear. Rory smiled.  
  
"Love you…"  
  
"Thank you sir…" Tristan shaking his fathers hand.  
  
"No problem son."  
  
"Mother…"  
  
She smiled at her son and hugged him. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"Will you and father be going to Rome tonight?"  
  
"Yes… there are some more gifts from us at home, I don't think you will be able to miss them!" His father said before his mother and he exited the room.  
  
"Shall we go see what I got?" Tristan said holding out his arm.  
  
Hooking her arm in his. "Yes we shall Mr. Du Gray…" The got into his car and drove to his home to see what he got and to change for the party.  
  
"Oh My god!" Rory said pulling up into the driveway.  
  
"Uh…." Tristan didn't know what to say.  
  
The two got out of the car to see A SUV with wave runner one the trailer behind it, a motorcycle, a ford mustang, and a VW beetle.  
  
"Oh my god…" He could only managed those words.  
  
"Rory!" He said standing in front of the beetle.  
  
"What?" she came over.  
  
"This is yours…."  
  
"What?" She looked at the car; in the front window was a sign.  
  
Rory's  
  
Thank you for all the joy and love you bring to our son.  
  
Love,  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Du Gray  
  
"Oh wow Tristan, I can't take this!"  
  
"Rory, my parents gave it to you, and they think it is VERY rude to give back a gift…."  
  
"But…."  
  
"No butts…."  
  
"Fine…. We better change…"  
  
"Yea come on…." They went in side and got ready. And they were on their way.  
  
"How about you drive?" Tristan said.  
  
"K…" They said getting in and driving off.  
  
The talk for a few moments.  
  
"PULL OVER!" He yelled.  
  
"What what oh my god what!"  
  
He smiled. "WHAT!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Get out…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on…" They got out and sat he began to walk. They had been driving along the coast and we walking along the beach.  
  
"Tristan is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nope…."  
  
"Then why did we stop?"  
  
"Because…."  
  
"I'm not going to get an answer till your ready am I…"  
  
"You got it babe…."  
  
"You are impossible, but every time you do this, it is always a good thing…. Tell me it's a good thing!"  
  
"It is defiantly a good thing."  
  
The walked some more just holding hand. He went and sat on the beach, she walked over and he pulled her down into his lap.  
  
"Rory, I love you…."  
  
"Yes, I know this…." She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"And that I will always love you…."  
  
"You better…." She smiled at him and he kissed the top of her head. He reached is his coat pocket and pulled out a box.  
  
"And that I want you to be my wife…" He held the box in front of her and opened it up.  
  
"This I was not expecting…."  
  
"Rory, will you marry me?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"Uh, yea I think do…"  
  
"YES!" She turned around and kinda talked him to the ground and kissed him. The two just sat there and but finally decided to go to the party and tell everyone. When they got there Paris, Jordan, Mike, and JJ were waiting.  
  
"Hey Rory, what took you so…. Whose car is that?" Paris asked  
  
"Mine… Mr. and Mrs. Du Gray brought it for me!"  
  
"Wow…." JJ said. Rory was glowing; it was very obvious that she had some more big news to the girls. Paris and JJ looked at her then at each other.  
  
"What is it?" Paris asked.  
  
"Yea girl, you like giddy!" JJ said  
  
"This is mine too!" She yelled and held out her hand.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" The two screamed.  
  
"I know!" Rory yelled.  
  
Mike and Jordan just gave Tristan the 'Oh-Man-You-Did-It-Now' look.  
  
"You had to go and do that didn't you?" Mike said to him.  
  
Tristan raised a eyebrow. "What the hell?"  
  
"Now Paris and JJ will think we are going to ask them…." He said.  
  
"Hey dudes, that's your problems, I on the other hand, am engaged to the women I love and life cant get much better then this…" Rory heard him and walked over. She put her arms around his neck.  
  
"No it cant…" She kissed him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
